Epiphany
by Chalee21
Summary: Stephanie's life changes in one night and is shocked by the actions of a certain man of mystery. I am letting his story guide itself so i have no clue what may come about. Its a total Babe story. Cupcakes beware.
1. Chapter 1

They are not mine. I just have a lot of fun playing with them.

Happy reading!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Stephanie POV

You know that feeling you get when you wake up and you just want to flop back into bed? Well, the way my head is pounding and aching every where that's exactly how I feel. I'm Stephanie Plum, im 32 years old, and as of yesterday I am a single woman and in alot of pain. I know what you all are thinking. What happened between the itallian stallion and i? And why am i in pain? Well, I went to visit Morelli, bringing Pinos and beer, thinking we could relax and enjoy a nice afternoon together when my 'spidey sences' went off the charts.

I let myself into the house and heard what couldnt be mistaken for anything else but moaning. I had an instant flashback to my first marriage to the Dick and went into rhino mode. I put the pizza on the table knowing Bob would eat it and made my way up the stairs. I opened the door to Morelli's bedroom and saw none other than Terry Gillman going at it on top of him. I stood against the door way and waited to see how long it would take for them to notice their audiance. I chuckled to myself when a saying Ranger usually says popped into my head, 'Gotta be more aware of your suroundings'.

After a good ten minutes Terry and Morelli look at me stunned.

"Cupcake, it isnt what it looks like." Morelli said nervously. I couldnt help but burst into laughter.

"Are you really trying to say that me watching this slut ride you for ten minutes was an illusion? Give me a break! Damn, Morelli! You know what, I was actually going to ignore everything everyone was saying and stay with you." I started to giggle. "I was even thinking of allowing you to marry me and give me the 'Burg life'. But thank the powers that be I didn't! I'm going to take all my stuff out of your house and be on my way. Mark my words you will regret the day you pissed off Stephanie Plum!"

I started to pack my stuff and watched as Terry got dressed and kissed Morelli before leaving. I was going through the stuff in my drawer i had here and came across a panic button. I turned around and saw Morelli slowly walking up to me with crazy eyes I have only seen him give criminals. Morelli came up to me and smacked me across the face and I stummbled backward. I was a strong independant woman but I wasnt afraid to admit I was scared and didnt know the man before me. Or did I? Morelli always said he would never be anything like his abusive father but im starting to doubt his words. I have trusted Morelli for years and in a single hour that lifetime of trust has been diminished.

"Who the fuck do you think you are walking into my house like you own the place?" Morelli asked walking closer and closer to me.

"Well, up until you ejaculated into that slut i thought i was your girlfriend." I said picking up a laundry basket filled with my stuff and looking him in the eye. He was speachless. I quickly pushed my panic button and turned to leave but only made it to the stairs. That's where things get fuzzy. I remember being pushed and flipping over the railing and being in emence pain. Then the next thing i remember someone has me in their arms and Morelli is getting the shit beat out of him by Ranger.

As I watched Morelli being punished for what he did I had a wave of gratitude wash over me. With each punch I start to feel something more for Ranger. I couldn't place the feeling in my muggy state and found it hard to concentrate. The last thing I remember is being given Advil and slipping into wonderful sheets.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive feedback! I hope this is to your liking! They are not mine.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

That all led to this moment. My head was pounding and my body was aching. As I came awake I slowly opened my eyes and became disoriented about where I was and sat up quick. I looked around the room and had no clue where I was. I slid out of the incredible sheets and tried to stand up but found my legs shakey.

I looked over myself to find that I had a cast on my left arm and was in a baggy black tshirt and silk boxers. I lifted my shirt and found my ribs were bandaged. Which only meant one thing Batman had saved me and brought me somewhere I had never been before. I suddenly became very curious about my location.

I walked across the room to the large oak door and opened it to find myself in a hall way. I walked all the way down the hall way and stopped in my tracks. The hall way was a ballcony that looked over the living room which was downstairs. I looked over the railing and gasped at what I saw.

There was a fireplace on the far wall and above it was a big photo. The photo took my breath away it was so beautiful. It was a photo of Ranger and me after a distraction. I was wearing a red dress that hit mid thigh and matching FMPs. I was sitting on the hood of his black Porche. I had my leg closest to the camera bent and resting on the bumper while the other leg was stretched out between Ranger's. Ranger had his hands on my waist while one of my hands was on top of his and the one farthest from the camera was in is hair. Our lips were inches apart and we both had smiles on our faces, looking into eachothers eyes with pure love.

I had no words for the feelings welling up inside of me. Was this the look we gave eachother every time we were together? Did I love the man of mystery? Did he love me? Was this the bat cave? But the bat cave was forever. Was this our someday?

Stop! I told myself. Ranger's life didn't lend itself out to relationships. His love didn't come with a ring but a condom would come in handy. He couldn't and wouldn't ever have a relationship with me. He said it time and time again. His life was too dangerous.

I was so deep in my mind trying to come up with an explaination as to why I had mixed feelings for Ranger that I almost missed the feeling of arms wrapping around me.

"Good morning Babe." The voice said low in my ear. "I had hoped you would have woken up after I crawled back into bed with you."

I blushed and was surprisingly happy about knowing that Ranger slept in the same bed as me but quickly shook the thought from my head. His words and actions meant one thing but his feelings for me said another.

I pulled out of his arms and started to walk my way back into the bedroom I walked out of. I was emotionally confused and needed to get out of, where ever I was, to think straight.

When I reached the room and started to change into my clothes that were on the floor I felt Ranger pull my hips into his.

"Babe, where are you going?" He said in a voice I only heard once in my life and would never forget.

The night we first made love for that stupid deal. It nearly killed me to be pushed back into Morelli's arms. Ranger wasn't lying when he said he would ruin me for other men. Sure I loved Morelli and probably always will, as a brother, but after my night with Ranger nothing I did with Morelli could add up to that and the way he treated me last nigt scared me. I stayed with Morelli as a way to keep my mother quite and thought I could convince myself to love Morelli.

When ever marriage and children where mentioned to me I didn't see myself in a white dress walking down the isle to Morelli I always saw Ranger and the children I held in my dreams weren't fair skinned they were mocha latte like their father. Ranger has hurt my feelings time and time again but I took it as it was and right now felt the need to leave so I ignored him and continued to get dressed.

I made it out the bedroom door before he grabbed my hand and forced me to look into his eyes. I couldn't alow myself to fall for this. He only wanted my love for a few hours and to send me to the curb. After being rejected by Morelli I dont think I could stand to be rejected by the man I actually had feelings for.

* * *

Please R&R! What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine all JE's

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I pulled my hand out of his grip and faced him head on. What did I have to lose if I told him my feelings? I was already single and rejected in many ways why not grab the bull by the horns and say how I feel for once. I was tired of being every ones social door mat!

I looked Ranger right in the eyes and stood with my hands on my hips and gave him my best evil glare. "I am going home where I should have been brought last night." I said as his blank face slammed down. "Oh so now you're going to hide your feelings? Not two seconds ago you were flirting with me. This is the exact reason why I don't want to stay here."

Ranger looked at me intensely and I couldn't help but laugh. "I have spent time over the years going over every little thing you have said to me and what I came across disturbs me" I looked into his eyes and felt the need to strike the iron while it was hot. "You have said 'my life doesn't lend itself to relationships' but what you fail to realize is that we already have a relationship. Not only do the people we hang out with see it but total strangers see it too. Like Scrogg! He isn't even from this area and he knew what I meant to you! He even knew about Julie! I think the reason why you say we can't be together is because you don't know how to love." I don't know why but I suddenly had tears streaming down my face.

"Babe I," He said but I quickly interrupted him.

"You get a say in everything but today, it's my turn." I said my voice thick with emotion. "I think the reason why you tell me one thing but act another way is because you aren't used to letting anyone in to see Carlos. You are stuck behind your rough military and street rep that you forget that you can come home to someone who would love you with everything they had. You're afraid to let someone have partial control over something as simple as your emotions and it shows weakness to love. Let me tell you something. You're very wrong." I said getting ahold of my emotions. "I just want to be there for you like you are for me. You provide me with a car when I blow mine up, even if I refuse it. You let me sneak into your private building when I was in danger. You do everything possible to keep me safe. Even by risking the lives of your men to help protect me. I know you may not say it with words but your actions speak much louder. You love me but won't do anything about it. I want you to know I am very much in love with you Carlos and probably always will. If you don't feel the same I will leave right now and never look back. Just say the word and I'm gone."

Ranger walked up to me and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Babe, I have a lot of explaining to do." He pulled me to him so our lips were inches apart. "You were right about everything especially how I don't know how to love. I'm not the kind of man that knows how to show emotion to anyone else. I'm not afraid to say that I'm scared you would return to Morelli and break my heart.I will try my best to let you in to see the real me and not the rough military street rep Ranger. I want you to know that I am in love with you. Mind, body and soul." He took my head into his hands and kissed me passionately. I melted into his arms and felt better than I have in a while because I had the man I loved with all my heart loving me.

* * *

p

Please R&R!

Smut? :) or :(


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm sorry for how long this is but once I started writing this i couldn't stop!

Happy Reading!

They are not mine.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Ranger's POV

I was getting off the plane in Newark with a feeling of dread. I couldn't place any reason for feeling this way. I took my small duffle bag, manila envelope, and got into the waiting black SUV. I was happy to be home. I was away, yet again, on a mission. This mission only took two months but it felt like years. I was missing Stephanie like mad and was afraid what I would return to. I almost lost my life this mission and was literally hit upside the head with reality and while recovering thought over my life and things I wanted to change.

The number one thing I had to change was my aversion to the way I feel about my Babe. I realized you don't know what you're missing out on until it's almost taken from you. I want to have a life with Stephanie. I wanted us to have a nice house, a ring and maybe a kid. If she wanted it she would have it. I have said in the past my life is dangerous but no matter what Stephanie does she attracts criminals. If someone from my past were to come after her or god forbid we had a family and they were targeted too I would just beef up her security like I always do. The only difference would be she couldn't fight it like she usually does. Stephanie is a very independent woman.

The only reason why I feel like I haven't pursued her is because of her on and off again relationships with Morelli. I also feel like I am the culprit for that to keep happening. I have pushed her multiple times to that cop and am ashamed of it. I just wanted her to be happy but didn't realize he was the reason for her unhappiness. He and Steph's bitch of a mother are the source of her unhappiness. I plan to protect her from anything that will make her unhappy. If she will have me I plan to be there any way possible.

I pulled into the RangeMan garage, grabbed my duffle bag, manila folder and was surprised by being greeted by Tank.

"Report," I said with my blank face in place. I was hoping to get a report and head straight to my desk and get to planning how to sweep my babe off her feet.

"Well, a hey Tank it's good to see you would be nice." Tank said shaking my hand and slapping me on the back.

"I just want to get into my office and start on the paper work I know you didn't finish." I said walking into the elevator and pressing five. Tank just laughed and followed me into my office. I shut the door behind us, set down all my belongings, and sat behind my desk. "So what has been going on in the real world?"

Tank smiled and sat in the chair across from my desk and leaned back with his hands folded behind his head and legs stretched out in front of him. "Well we have twelve new accounts you need to oversee, and only three break ins and three false alarms. Lately it has been very quiet without you or bombshell around."

"How is she?" I asked wondering if she is still with that dreadful man.

"Before I answer your question I want to know one thing." Tank said sitting in his chair with his hands folded. "Are you in love with her? Because let me tell you if you hurt her spirit like you did last time there is no doubt that Morelli, Lester and many other 'merry man' will want to pick up the pieces."

I sat back in my chair and ran my hands over my face and sighed deeply. "I didn't plan on having this conversation until much later but," I didn't get to finish when an alert went on over mine and Tanks phones at the same time. Stephanie's panic button had been activated. SHIT!

I grabbed the manila folder before Tank and I ran down the flight of stairs and into the SUV. Bobby was with us in case it was a medical emergency because you never knew with babe. Tank told me where to go from the GPS and when we entered a certain street I knew exactly where we were going. That asshole better not have hurt my babe.

Tank, Bobby and I stormed the house like we were taking over a drug lords home and what I saw almost made my heart stop. My babe was face down on the floor in a contorted position with a huge bruise over her cheek. She must have flipped over the railing from the way she is laying. Morelli was going to get the beating of a lifetime.

I knelt down next to her and checked for a pulse. It was there but it was slow and I didn't like how long it took her to inhale and exhale. Bobby took her out of my arms and started to assess the extent of her injuries while Tank and I looked around the house for Morelli. It wasn't hard to find him. He was in the bedroom sleeping.

So this asshole pushed my babe over the railing and went back to sleep as she was injured on the floor. This fuck face had some nerve. I got on one side of Morelli and Tank got on the other. We carried him into the hallway and to the top of the stairs. I counted to three and we threw him over the railing. I heard a lot of cracking and popping that made me cringe. If that's what Morelli sounded like flying over it as big as he was someone small like Stephanie must sound worse. That fueled my fire and I took off down the stairs.

I picked Morelli up by his collar and smash his head against the wall. I punched him repeatedly. I couldn't find the strength to stop. Tank had to pull me away from him and drag me back the SUV. I sat in the back cradling Stephanie in my arms.

"Where are we headed? We all know that she hates hospitals and with her injuries the only thing they would do for her would be wrap her torso and monitor her throughout the night which I'm pretty sure Ranger could do on seven." Bobby said relieving me of thinking she was in serious danger. Broken ribs were a bitch to deal with though.

II thought about going back to RangeMan but had a better idea. "Take us to the house."

Tank nodded and we were on our way. It took a while to go through the security measures I had around the house. To be able to enter the drive way you must enter a ten digit code then at the second gate scan your eye and hand to finally make it to the drive way. While I got Stephanie out of the car and grabbed my manila envelope Tank entered a four digit code and entered the house.

"Welcome Tank" The automated security system said.

"Damn Ranger you didn't waste any money on your security system did you?" Bobby said following behind us with his medic bag.

"I wasn't going to jip out on the security system when at any point I would have the chance to sweep Stephanie off her feet and make her mine. If we were to be together I would want her and any possible children we would have safe." I said knowing the guys would be shocked. I walked up the stairs and looked over the balcony. Bobby and Tank were standing in the living room wide eyed and gaping at each other.

"Yes I said what you think I said. I love Stephanie Michelle Plum." I looked down at the woman in my arms and hugged her tightly to me. I brought her into my room and got her changed into something comfortable. She loved to wear my black shirts and a pair of my silk boxers. She thought I didn't know that she had a few articles of my clothing but when you only own a few pairs you notice when they are missing.

By the time I got her dressed Bobby was in the room and handing me a few Advil's with a glass of water. Amazingly I got her to take the pills. I watched as he went to work on her cast and wrapping her ribs. After she was treated I tucked her into bed. I watched as she snuggled into my sheets and said my name with a sigh. I laughed and walked out of the room only leaving the door open enough to allow a sliver of light to enter the room. I took the manila folder out of my pocket and walked to my office. Tank and Bobby were lounged out on my leather couch. I sat behind my mahogany desk and opened the manila folder I had carried around and protecting with my life. I was hoping to give it to Stephanie when I returned and after I talked to Tank in my office but things took a different turn.

I pulled out all of the packets in the manila envelope that stated all of my military missions and evaluations. Every single document by now had been sealed away somewhere safer than Fort Knox. After my contract was finished they had to erase anything that had to do with Ricardo "Ranger" Manoso being in the Rangers. I was a civilian again and was free of the government.

"What's that?" Bobby asked looking at me crazy because I was smiling.

I handed him the packets and watched realization come over their faces. "Finally man! You can go after Bombshell now that you're a civilian again!" Bobby said smiling. The two men stood up and shook my hand. "Well I have to be on shift in a half hour and my boss is a total ass sometimes if I'm late." Bobby said laughing.

Tank and I smiled. "Well he may have to work but I have to get back to my woman and she will want to know what is going on with Steph." I escorted the men out and watched them leave. I was walking back into the living room and looked up to see Stephanie looking over the balcony. She was looking straight at me blankly so I knew she was deep in thought. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good morning Babe." I said low in her ear. "I had hoped you would have woken up after I crawled back into bed with you." I smiled when she blushed. I knew she was embarrassed by her feelings for me but I was thinking what I had to lose if she refused me, the love of my life, that's what I would lose.

It surprised me when she pulled out of my embrace and started to walk towards the bedroom. When she bent over to grab her clothes to get changed I couldn't help pulling her hips against mine.

"Babe, where are you going?" I said with my voice husky in a sexy tone. I hoped it would convince her to stay. I knew she would think of our night together after that stupid deal and I thought maybe she would want to stay with me but I saw multiple emotions cross her face. Fear, nervousness, sadness, happiness and what I hope was love. She shocked me once again and just continued to get dressed. It was hard to watch her undress in my bedroom only to redress and want to leave. I had just watched a man who said he love her throw her down a pair of stairs and she wants to leave when she has a broken arm, concussion and two broken ribs? I didn't think so. I grabbed onto her hand and made her look me in the eyes. I saw the fire return to her eyes and was bracing myself for what might be said but wasn't expecting what she had to say. She gave me the worst evil glare.

"I am going home where I should have been brought last night." As she spoke my blank face came down. Boy was that a mistake. "Oh so now you're going to hide your feelings? Not two seconds ago you were flirting with me. This is the exact reason why I don't want to stay here."

I looked at her intensely and she just laugh. "I have spent time over the years going over every little thing you have said to me and what I came across disturbs me" She looked into my eyes and I knew she was only getting started. Once my babe started she just couldn't stop and I felt she needed to get this all out. "You have said 'my life doesn't lend itself to relationships' but what you fail to realize is that we already have a relationship. Not only do the people we hang out with see it but total strangers see it too. Like Scrogg! He isn't even from this area and he knew what I meant to you! He even knew about Julie! I think the reason why you say we can't be together is because you don't know how to love." When she started to cry I didn't know what to do. I had to say something.

"Babe I," I said wanting to explain how much I loved her but was quickly interrupted by her.

"You get a say in everything but today, it's my turn." she said, her voice thick with emotion. "I think the reason why you tell me one thing but act another way is because you aren't used to letting anyone in to see Carlos. You are stuck behind your rough military and street rep that you forget that you can come home to someone who would love you with everything they had. You're afraid to let someone have partial control over something as simple as your emotions and it shows weakness to love. Let me tell you something. You're very wrong." It looked like she had trouble getting ahold of her emotions. "I just want to be there for you like you are for me. You provide me with a car when I blow mine up, even if I refuse it. You let me sneak into your private building when I was in danger. You do everything possible to keep me safe. Even by risking the lives of your men to help protect me. I know you may not say it with words but your actions speak much louder. You love me but won't do anything about it. I want you to know I am very much in love with you Carlos and probably always will. If you don't feel the same I will leave right now and never look back. Just say the word and I'm gone." I didn't want her to leave me. I loved her with everything I had and wanted her in every way possible. Every word she said was like a healing to my soul. She saw right through my walls like I always thought she did.

I walked up to her and cupped her cheek in my hand. "Babe, I have a lot of explaining to do." I pulled her to me so our lips were inches apart. "You were right about everything especially how I don't know how to love. I'm not the kind of man that knows how to show emotion to anyone else. I'm not afraid to say that I'm scared you would return to Morelli and break my heart. I want you to know that I am in love with you. Mind, body and soul." I took her head into my hands and kissed her passionately. She melted into my arms and I felt better than I have in a while because I had the woman I loved with all my heart loving me.

* * *

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

They are not mine!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Stephanie POV

Ranger picked me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me all the way into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. I watched him take off my shoes and socks then rub my feet. My head fell back and I moaned. I swear I heard him chuckle. He repeated the same torture to my other foot. I felt him unsnap my jeans and tug them gently off my legs along with my panties. I sat up and allowed him to tug my t-shirt off and unclasp my bra. I watched him step back from me and strip also. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head in a sexy way. I licked my lips at the sight of his sexy sculpted body as he pulled off his pants. As I expected he was commando.

"See something you like?" Ranger asked as he climbed onto the bed like a panther stalking its prey.

"No," I said smirking.

"Oh babe I'm hurt." Ranger said kissing the spot in between my shoulder and neck. "I work so hard to keep my body like this just for you." My moans were swallowed by his kiss.

"I don't like your body," I said smiling. I felt him tense. I pulled his face to mine and whispered in his ear. "I love it, more than you will ever know." We laughed and shared a passionate kiss. After laughing I winced and it wasn't lost to Ranger.

"Babe, I don't think we should continue what we started." Ranger laid down next to me and pulled me to him. "I don't want to hurt you; this should special and not rushed. I love you Stephanie." He pulled the blanket over us and I snuggled into him. My ribs were aching and my wrist was beginning to throb. I drifted off into sleep cuddled with the love of my life.

RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS

I woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock and groaned. I flipped onto my stomach and buried my head under the pillow. I heard chuckling and someone struggling to remove my pillow.

"Babe, Bobby is here to look over your injuries." Ranger said kissing my cheek. I sat up and quickly realized I had no clothes on. Ranger realized my dilemma and gave me the shirt he was wearing and a pair of boxers. I took in the unique scent of Bulgari and essence of Ranger that I loved so much.

Once situated on the bed Bobby came into the room and unwrapped the ace bandage from around my torso and gasped at the awful bruising that had set it. "I'm not gonna lie to you Bombshell. This is pretty ugly and will be a very painful recovery. I want you off of field duty for a while until you're safely healed. Knowing you and your luck with skips you'll break even more bones rolling around in garbage."

I looked at Bobby stunned. How was I going to pay my rent if I couldn't work? Plus I'm not good with house arrest! I'd go crazy! What about Rex? He needed a proper home and I'll be on the street if I can't work. Oh shit! I was so busy wrapped up with Ranger that I forgot about Rex! My poor baby must be starving.

"Babe," Ranger said raising one eyebrow. "First of all I would never let you be homeless and before you go off about how you hate me bleeding money I would like to offer you a better job at RangeMan. And second of all I had Tank and Bobby pick up Rex on their way home last night."

I smiled at Ranger and hugged him. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"I know, but I wanted to. I love you and it's in my nature to take care of everything I love." Ranger said setting me in his lap. "Ok, now that we have that settled we need to get going. I have a meeting in a few hours and we need to discuss your new position on the RangeMan team." I looked at him worried.

"Oh boy, what now?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Before you got back together with Morelli the last time I was going to offer you a bigger position at RangeMan." Ranger said smiling. "I want you to handle the clients and the in depth searches because you're the only employee who knows exactly what I am looking for. Plus you can still work for Vinnie catching skips but the only difference is you'll have a RangeMan partner."

"I'm not sure I would be the best choice to deal with clients." I said worried.

"Babe you make friends with the scummiest skips and you're afraid of some rich people looking for a security company?" Ranger said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't want to do this it's just that I feel like my life is speeding forward way too fast. Only yesterday Morelli and I broke up and I was injured and you confessed how you felt about me and now here we sit discussing me being in a bigger position at your business." I said working myself up to a near panic attack.

"Calm down Steph, Just breath." Bobby said breathing deep so I could mimic it.

"Babe, if I felt like you couldn't handle my clients believe me, you would not be doing it. But I have watched you make friends with murders and rapists and sometimes even turn their lives around. I want you as a part of my business because I love you and know others love you too. It's hard to have someone sign a contract for a new security company when all they see are buff guys in black. I want a beautiful face to back us up."

I stared at him with my mouth agape. "I think you used up all your words for the year."

"Babe,"

"Oh so now you go back to one worded sentences." I said laughing.

"Steph, I think you would be a wonderful addition to the company and think about it we would see you every day!" Bobby said smiling.

"Oh yea, you guys only want me around because you'll be able to skip out on the RangeMan diet and for the chance to see me work out in skimpy clothes." I said looking at Bobby with raised eyebrows. He was stunned. "Because if I accept this job offer, I'm guessing, I'll have to be in the gym and gun range at some time every week." I looked at Ranger pointedly and he kissed me.

"I love when you can read my mind without trying." He said standing up.

"But your company is like the royalty of all security companies and I don't want to mess that up!" I said looking at Ranger questioningly.

"Babe, every king needs his queen." Ranger said kissing me. I was just stunned.

"When you put it like I guess I can't refuse." I said laughing.

"You are so pussy whipped." Bobby said putting a hand on Ranger's shoulder.

"Not pussy whipped enough to ignore what you said. Mats, 1300 hours." Ranger said using his blank face.

Ranger went with Bobby downstairs while I got in the shower to get ready for the day. I had to cover my cast with a plastic water proof bag that was a pain in the ass to deal with. Once done in the shower I wrapped my ace bandage back around my torso, took off the water proof bag, and wrapped a towel around me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to wear since I had no clothes here with me. While trying to handle the unruly curls on top of my head I notice there was a note card attached to the mirror. It had Babe on it in Ranger's hand writing.

Babe,

I know I have been distant the many years I have known you and I am sorry. I was just scared you wouldn't choose me and that my life would make it impossible to have you in it. I pushed you to Morelli because he seemed casual for you, a familiar relationship that would make you a wife and mother. I would only dream of you being those things with me. Now that I have admitted how much I love you I want you to know the truth about this house. I chose it with you in mind over three years ago. I know you are standing there wondering what you are going to wear since you didn't bring any clothes with you and I have instructions I want you to follow. Walk out of the bathroom and turn to your right.

I walked out of the bathroom and did exactly what was written. In front of me were a pair of frosted window French doors.

Now open the doors and find your surprise

Love you,

-C

Ranger signed it with a c? Did he want me to call him Carlos now? I opened the doors as I was told to and gasped. Ranger was adjusting his tie in front of a full wall mirror. He was business Ranger in a light grey Armani suit and light blue tie that was the same color of my eyes. I looked around the large room and noticed that one side was full of clothes for me and the other was full of clothes for Ranger.

I was going through my selection of office wear when I felt Ranger wrap his arms around me. "I know I must seem crazy to have bought clothes in hopes that you would one day be with me and have a chance to wear them."

I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. "It took a while for us to be together and now that we are I feel like I am on top of the world. I love You Ricardo Carlos Manoso." I kissed him sealing every doubt I had about not ever being able to love the man I have in my arms.

"Te amo tambien (I love you too) Stephanie Michelle Plum." Ranger said in my ear. "Now, no more sappy shit, it'll make me look soft." I let Ranger out of my grasp and got to looking for a sexy yet in charge outfit. I would need a lot of courage today.

I found a drawer full of bras and underwear organized and picked out a set that were baby blue and lacy that oddly matched Ranger's tie. I put the bra and underwear on and continued to look for an outfit when I came across a rack. The rack had an endless array of shoes. I chose a pair of light blue heels and decided to model my outfit around them. I found a pair of light gray suit pants and a light blue cotton shirt that had layers of lace and solid blue ruffles. I topped the outfit with a cute light gray suit jacket. I was just applying my mascara when I heard an intake of breath.

"Babe, you look stunning." Ranger said holding his arm out for me to take.

"Thank you Carlos. You look very handsome yourself." I said being led out the door and into the awaiting SUV.

"I love it when you call me Carlos." Ranger said as he helped me into the backseat and sat next to me. "I would love it if you would call me that from now on."

"I would love to," I said and kissed him. "Carlos."

We made our way to Haywood and took the elevator to the conference rooms and we sat in our seats. Rang- oh Carlos handed me a folder full of the couples info on what they want and what was suggested for me to study. I noticed that the couple were first time parents and wanted a security system to protect themselves and their twin daughters. I looked over the initial security review and noticed that although all the doors are secure and video cameras in every crevice of the home not a single window has an alarm which could pose as a weakness. I suggested this to Carlos right as the couple was walking through the door and he smiled.

"Welcome to RangeMan" Carlos said holding out his hand out to shake hands with the young couple. "I'm Carlos Manoso and this is my colleague Stephanie Plum." I held out my hand and shook hands with them.

"I'm Kyle and this is my wife Nicole. We have looked into multiple security companies and none of them have what we are looking for or they push us into something we don't want. You see we are kinda on a limited budget and every penny saved counts." Kyle said holding his wife's hand.

I knew exactly how they felt about a limited budget. I had to go without food to have a roof over my head. I looked at Carlos and he rubbed my hand. "Well, you have come to the right place. I know exactly what you mean about a budget."

"I'm glad someone does." Nicole said smiling. "If you don't mind me asking are you two engaged or married?"

I looked at Carlos and he smiled. "As much as I would love Stephanie to be my wife we are still dating and taking things a day at a time."

The meeting continued to go like that as we discussed money and security options. I felt comfortable working with these clients and thought maybe I can do this. After the meeting Carlos and I went into his office for a private lunch break and to talk.

"Babe you did great as I knew you would." Carlos said eating his usual salad with grilled chicken. Ella was so generous to make lunch and bring it down to us. I still wanted her to adopt me. I was eating some broccoli and cheese soup she made and moaning with every bite.

"Thank you. I was a little nervous at first but I could connect with them and knew exactly what to suggest to protect their family. God only knows how many times someone has broken into my apartment either through the locked front door our through my fire escape." I said smiling.

We shared an awkward silence when the phone started to ring.

"Yo…eating lunch…when? I'll be right there." Carlos said hanging up and throwing away his garbage. "Babe there was a break in at one of the bigger contract client's location. I have to head over there. How do you feel about going out to dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?" I asked nervous.

"Yes, exactly like a date." Carlos said smiling. Damn I could get used to that smile.

"Um, I guess, what do I wear? Casual, sexy, sophisticated?" I asked really unsure of myself.

"Sexy and sophisticated," Carlos said looking into my eyes questioningly. "Babe what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing I'll be ready by seven." I said going to stand up. Carlos grabbed my arm before I could walk out the door.

"Something is bothering you and you won't tell me. How am I supposed to solve it if you won't tell me what's the matter?" Carlos asked with a frown.

"It's really nothing. It's kind of embarrassing is all." I said shaking my head. I looked into his pleading eyes. The last time I was on a date was a while ago and I didn't want him to know that. Of course his ESP had to be in perfect working order.

"Babe, when was the last time a man took you somewhere special?" He just had to hit the nail on the head.

"The last time I was on a date Dickie put the engagement ring on my finger and said 'well, it looks pretty and it fits. Let's go celebrate.' If you count that as a date and the countless time Morelli has taken me to Pino's then yea I've been on many dates." I was close to tears thinking about the men who have screwed me over and couldn't help but think when Carlos would do the same.

"Babe, stop right there. I would never call those dates. You deserve to be treated like a queen and that's what I plan on doing. Let's have dinner on seven tonight because I have some ideas for tomorrow. I can't believe you would think that I would eventually treat you like those two assholes have. Have I ever lied to you?" Carlos asked with our lips inches apart. I shook my head no. "Then believe me when I say if I only had enough breath to say one sentence my last sentence would be 'I love you'." I hugged him tight and felt a few tears leak from my eyes.

"Now, I have to get going before Tank has a temper tantrum. Go relax upstairs, and if I don't come home in time for dinner don't wait up for me. I'll be there as fast as I can. It doesn't matter where we sleep here, the house, or your apartment but I don't want to spend another night without you in my arms." Carlos kissed me and was out the door.

Did I ever say how much I love that man?

* * *

Please R&R, What do you think? Is it as bad as i think it is?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Carlos' POV

Tank and I finished at the clients location and made our way to Haywood. I couldn't believe my ears when Stephanie told me that not a single man she had been with respected her enough to take her on a proper date. I planned on spoiling her all day tomorrow. As much as I wanted her to accept my money and love I believe she thinks she is a gold digger when she does. Stephanie is far from a gold digger. I have watched her go without food from Pinos or Shorty's, because we all know she can't cook, and endure her mother's criticism just for a proper meal. For a woman who buys Tastykakes as a cheap source of food I don't know where she puts it all because we also know she hates exercise. I never want to see her sell another piece of appliances or furniture just to make ends meet and don't get me started on those POS cars she insists on buying.

"RANGER!" I heard Tank yell into my ear. "I have been calling you for five minutes man."

I looked out the window and noticed we were in the underground garage at RangeMan. Good thing babe wasn't here. She would tell me to be more aware of my surroundings.

"Let me take a wild guess and say you were thinking about Stephanie. I have known you for years and she is the only one that has made you lose focus." Tank said smirking. "I just hope you have gotten your head out of your ass and told her how you feel about her. It is quite obvious that you have feelings for her and with your contract up I'm pretty sure you have no more excuses. I hope the time you spent at the house with her gave you time to tell her how you feel. We all know that if you brush her off again Morelli will say or do something to break her spirit down and make her marry him. She would be not only physically but also emotionally abused by him."

"Pierre," I said hoping to get his attention. "When we went to get my babe from that monster I had an epiphany. I can't live without her and never want to go a day without her. I plan on showing her everyday how much she means to me whether it is with my love or money. I know she rejects anything I buy for her but what else do I have to spend my money on? I spend my money on nothing but cars, houses, stocks and anything Rachel and Ron can't afford for Julie. Speaking of Julie, Stephanie has done the one thing I had never expected in the sixteen years of my daughter's life, I am getting to know her and spend time with her. I love Stephanie with all that I am and if she will have me I hope to marry her and, I can't believe I am going to say this, but I might consider having a real family."

"That's good to hear man." Tank said getting out of the SUV. I followed suit. "We have seen some fucked up shit in our lives and deserve some happiness." We made our way into the elevator and I turned to Tank before he got off on four.

"Stephanie and I are offline until further notice and will be reachable by cell." I said and Tank nodded.

"The leadership and core teams here, in Miami, Boston, and Atlanta will not be present tomorrow and I requested contract workers to come in a pick up the slack." Tank said backing out of the elevator. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." I gave a slight nod and made my way to seven.

I fobbed my way into the apartment and found it pitch black except for the TV playing Ghostbusters. I saw a mass of brown curls draped over the arm of the couch and went to kneel in front of her. I vowed in that moment to be everything she needed and wanted and to never let her guess at how I felt or my intentions with her. I picked her up in my arms and she stirred but quickly settled down and let me carry her to bed. I stripped her out of everything but her panties and slipped the shirt I had on over her head. I tucked her in. I knew by the time I would come to bed the blanket would be on the floor in a heap. I kissed her forehead before walking into the kitchen to reheat dinner. Once warm I took it with me to work in my home office.

I made a few calls, wrote a few notes, and made sure everything was absolutely perfect to sweep my babe off her feet for her first proper date. I sealed the notes into envelopes, shut down my computer and locked it into my desk knowing babe was very nosey and would do anything for a single clue as to what we were going to do tomorrow. I walked into the closet and put on my only pair of silk boxers before snuggling into my babe in bed.

I moved her hair to expose her ear and whispered "Te amo Estafania." (I love you Stephanie) I fell asleep in the comfort of my love and knew everything was right in my world.

RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS

I woke up promptly at 0600 hours and of course found my babe asleep. I kissed her forehead and jumped in the shower. I packed everything babe and I would need for a while and took it with me. I set up everything babe would need for the day and made my way downstairs. I would love to see her face at every surprise but I would have to wait until tonight to see my beautiful babe. It was going to be a good night.

Stephanie POV

I woke up and knew that this was not where I fell asleep last night. I could imagine Carlos carrying me in here late at night. I also realized I was out of my clothes I fell asleep in and they were replaced with a black t shirt that smelt like my man. I always felt safe in Carlos' arms and he knew that when he was in the wind I spent a lot of time in his clothing and showering with his shower gel just to be close to him. I sat up in bed and noticed that Carlos was gone but soon saw why. It was nine in the morning and by now he was sure to have saved a third world country.

Beside the alarm clock there was an envelope with babe on it in Carlos' beautiful script. Next to the envelope was a fedora hat with folded pieces of paper inside. I opened the envelope and started to read the long letter.

_Babe, _

_I promised you a date you would never forget and plan to do that today. I have a lot of surprises in store for you throughout the day and hope they are to your liking. I wanted to let you sleep this morning knowing you will need the rest for the next couple of days. On your night stand where you have found this note should be a fedora with five pieces of paper. Each piece has a number on it. I want you to take a second to choose a number and then continue reading._

I leaned over to my night stand and grabbed the black fedora. I shook the hat a bit, closed my eyes and pulled a random piece of paper out. I opened it and came up with the number two. I picked up the letter and continued to read.

_Now that you have your number I want you to walk into the closet and look at the side that I always claimed was yours and there will be surprise number one. Continue reading when you have done so._

I got out of bed and headed to the closet. As soon as I opened the door I found five garment bags hanging up from the railings on 'my' side of the closet. I didn't live with Carlos but I knew Ella couldn't pass up an opportunity to go shopping for me. I looked back down at the letter and continued to read.

_In these bags are different dresses I have handpicked for you. Even though you picked one out of the hat you own all of them to wear at a later date. I did this to show that in our relationship I want you to always have options but with those options trust that I know what is best for you. I need you to take the duffle next to the garment bag you have picked and bring it with you down to the garage by 1100 hours. You can check out the dress but leave the duffle closed until I tell you it is ok._

_I love you Babe_

_~C_

I set the letter down and quickly unzipped the bag with the number two taped to it. I gasped at what I saw. It was a huge poofy half blue half black ball gown.

( )

This dress only spike my curiosity more on what Carlos had planned. I walked out of the closet and heard the sounds of cart wheels. That only meant one thing. Breakfast!

I pulled on a pair of sweatpants Carlos must have left on the floor after changing and made my way into the living room. Ella was in the kitchen setting up what must be my breakfast on the island.

"Good morning dear," Ella said giving me a hug. "Carlos has told me he has a wonderful day planned for you and to make sure you had some well-deserved breakfast. He also told me to give you this note." Ella handed me a small piece of paper. "Enjoy." I watched Ella leave with the cart and sat down to look at my wonderful breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, that wasn't half fat or no sugar added, bacon, sausage, orange juice and water. I unfolded the small piece of paper and saw Carlos' handwriting.

_Although I tell you that the sugary and fattening things will eventually kill you I want you to know it doesn't matter what you eat as long as you stay healthy. I want to spend as long as possible with you and if it means cutting back for a little while on some sweets I will make sure it happens. I know how you get without sugar and let me just say bring it on! I love you babe and can't wait to see you later tonight._

_~C_

I smiled at his cute note. I know how much he enjoys his healthy food but I don't know if I would ever be able to eat like him. I grew up on sauce, cheese, sweets and other artery clogging goodness. Switching would be hard. If a medical problem ever arouse because of my diet I would change but until then I plan on eating whatever I want.

I ate quickly moaning through every bite. Thank god I was the only one on the seventh floor because I was a little loud. I left the remnants of my breakfast on the counter, knowing Ella would take care of them, and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I shaved, exfoliated, and lotioned every inch of my body, not knowing what Carlos has in store for today, and started to control my hair. I decided to go with a simple pony tail and walked into the closet. I didn't care that I was naked because no one was around to catch me.

I went through all my clothing options here, which were far from limited, and picked a pair of comfy grey yoga pants, a yellow cami and yellow flip flops. I found a panty and bra set that were yellow as well to match. Once dressed I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten forty five and quickly grabbed the garment bag, duffle, my keys and headed downstairs.

I stepped into the elevator, gave the camera a small finger wave and took a short ride down to the garage. I gasped at what I saw. Parked there was a shiny new 2013 black Cadillac hybrid. ( pm-cadillac_hybrid_2013_ )

I walked up to the car and saw that Lester was in the driver's seat. Before I could open the passenger door for myself Lester was there doing it for me. "My cousin asked me to escort his precious cargo to a disclosed location and I am at your full service." Lester said helping me into the car. Before getting into the car he put my dress and duffle into the trunk.

He quickly made it back into the driver seat and I was totally speechless. Was the car Lester's or Carlos'? God help Carlos if he bought this for me. I turned to Lester when I heard him laughing.

"Beautiful," Lester said smiling. "Carlos has bought this especially for you. I'm just your body guard to your destination and chauffer for the day. Before you cast the powers of God onto Carlos please know that he would do anything for you. Anybody in their right mind would do anything for you."

Aw, but I was still mad at Carlos for bleeding money on me all the time. "Hey, don't talk like that. Carlos loves you and doesn't bleed money on you. He likes to buy you things because he loves to see a smile on your face."

"I said that stuff out loud didn't I?" I asked leaning my head back against the head rest. I really needed to work on that.

"Yup," Lester said as he started pulling out of the garage. I watched as Lester drove for a while and became quite bored with the silence. I turned on the radio and laughed when Metallica filled the car speakers. "What you thought you were the only one who loved a good hard core rock song?" Lester asked with a smirk.

"I always wondered what the Merry Men listened to." I said looking out the window. Did Carlos listen to Metallica? I couldn't see it considering the times he drove my car and grimaced at the radio when it was on and classical music playing every time he turned on the radio either in his car or in the apartment.

"Yes, Carlos listens to the occasional Metallica. He just likes classical music because it somehow soothes him. Load of shit if you ask me." Lester said looking at me. "Before you ask, no you didn't say it out loud; it was written all over your face."

Lester and I sang along to the radio and I didn't even notice when we pulled into what I guessed was an airport hangar. We parked and Lester helped me out of the car. He popped the trunk and picked up my garment bag and duffle from the trunk and carried them towards a giant black private jet. I was frozen staring at the jet. It was nice and shiny and must have cost a fortune.

"Coming beautiful?" Lester said with his head out of the door to the jet. "It looks better on the inside."

I walked up to the jet and climbed the stairs. The inside was like anything else Carlos owned, dark yet elegant. There is black leather interior with a light brown grain around the sitting area. There was a small section for making a meal or snack, a sitting area, bathroom and a bedroom. If Carlos was here I'm pretty sure I would make sure we were both members of the mile high club. Was he already a member? Something I would definitely need to ask him.

"We are ready to take off as soon as you're ready beautiful." Lester's voice said coming from the cockpit.

"Where are we going?" I asked knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"Sorry beautiful I value my life too much to say where we are headed." Lester said with a laugh in his voice. Then it occurred to me that I didn't see a pilot get on the jet. "Relax beautiful. Carlos told me you had a problem with planes. I'm flying this baby and I promise to not crash land in the ocean."

I laughed and sat down on the couch that had seat belts, awkward, and realized what he just said. "Lester, you better not crash anywhere!" I only heard chuckling.

Once in the air I grabbed a water bottle and a nature valley oats and honey bar and headed back to the bed room. After all Carlos told me I would need my rest for tonight. I took off my flip flops and slipped between the luxurious sheets. The last thought I had before I went to sleep was of how much I loved my Carlos.

RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS~RS

I slowly came awake to someone rubbing my nose. I swatted at whatever it was and heard someone groan in pain. I shot up realizing someone was in the room. Opened my eyes and saw Lester hunched over in pain. "Way to go for my family jewels beautiful." I smiled and slowly got out of bed.

"Well you should learn that I value my beauty sleep about as much as you value your life." I slipped on my flip flops and made my way out of the bedroom to the sitting area. I watched Lester remove my duffle and garment bag from a small storage room along with a black garment bag. "What is in that garment bag Lester?" I asked being curious.

"Oh it's nothing, just my clothes for a few days." He said smiling a gorgeous smile that scrambled my brain. I shrugged and we deplaned. "Welcome to Miami beautiful!" I stood on the steps with my mouth agape. I looked out across the runway and saw beautiful blue sky and palm trees and I could see the heat coming off of things in the horizon.

It was smoldering hot in these yoga pants and I couldn't wait to change. Oh shit! I didn't bring weather appropriate clothes because I had no clue where I was going when I was getting ready this morning. I shrugged it off and thought to myself _you are from Jersey and you are used to humidity and heat. _I kept walking down the steps and followed Lester into an awaiting SUV. We made our way through towns and I watched as the houses got bigger and bigger. After a while of driving through these immaculate neighborhoods we pulled up to a private driveway. There was a gate with an M intricately done in cast iron. Lester rolled down the window and entered a code into a key pad and the gates swung open. We drove for about another mile and came to a nice sized house about three stories with a balcony on the middle floor. Lester carried everything to the door and I followed closely behind. He used a key fob like the one to get onto seven and opened the door with it.

Lester pushed open the door and I knew immediately I was in Carlos' home. Sure the batcave in Jersey was nice but this was his home. There were photos on every wall. Some were of him as a kid, him in the military and with each RangeMan office while it was bare bones. I smiled at each memory that I wasn't there for. Memories that made the man I loved. I couldn't wait to make memories with Carlos and hopefully have some photos of our own to hang on the wall. Just after I had that thought, or what I thought was a thought, Lester grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs and made me face a wall of pictures.

There on the wall were all pictures of me. Some of them I was with Carlos and some of them I was by myself. My favorite one had to be the one where we had our backs to the camera and Carlos had his arm around my shoulder and my head on his shoulder in front of a burning car. After committing each photo to memory Lester opened a door down the hall and brought my stuff inside. I followed him and fell in love with the room. It was light and open. The white curtains were blowing where there was an open door to the balcony and the bed was on a platform. The bed spread was white with light blue stitching and it oddly didn't look too feminine for Carlos.

"He made this room with you in mind. The guys here at RangeMan Miami wouldn't stop laughing at the white and blue and lace everywhere. He called them all to the mats a lectured them on how lucky he was to have a woman as special as you." Lester said placing my duffle and garment bag on the bed. "II have seen my cousin change in the last few years because of you. It's nice to see the old laughing Carlos instead of the stern Carlos all the time. The only one to not give up on Carlos was Abuela Rosa and you are just like her. Out of all of us he was her favorite even though she never said so we all know. He was sick as a baby and was very close to death and Abuela would sit by his crib and pray all day. She thinks god had a special purpose for him and she wants to be alive to see him accomplish everything life has to offer. She was the only one who could see the real Carlos after he started to get into trouble with the law and finally joined the military. His blank face slowly started to make an appearance but she cut right through it. When I started to tell the family about you they would question Carlos but the farthest they would get were a smirk and a shaking of the head. Abuela is very special to Carlos and by reminding him of her you are also very close to his heart." Damn that was the most I have ever heard Lester say. Plus it was something so intense. I didn't know what to say. I stood with my own thought running through my head and just registered Lester handing me another letter. "This is from Carlos." He handed it to me and left the room.

I opened the letter thinking what else could Carlos possibly have planned. Boy was I in for a surprise. Along with the letter was a picture of Carlos in his uniform all decked out with his medals.

_Babe,_

_I hope you are enjoying Miami. I know it is your first time in the city I once called home. Ever since I was a teenager in trouble with the law I called this my home. Until I met a curly haired, blue eyed, white girl from the Burg I started calling Trenton home. I want you to know wherever you are I will call home. The picture I have given you is the man you met, Ranger, and the man you tore apart bit by bit to become Carlos. As my 'girlfriend', which sounds crazy considering you are far from just a girl, I would like to ask you to the 237__th__ birthday ball for the U.S. Army. There is no one I would rather spend the night with than my babe. I know you don't like to be expected to do things but since you're here and have a dress it would be my honor to be your soldier/escort for the night. I love you, please say yes._

_~C_

I felt tears well up in my eyes. He wrote the one word I could never refuse from him, please. Of course I would go to the birthday ball with my batman. With Morelli he would never take me to the Police Chief Ball I know they had each year. He would magically pop off the radar on that night, now that I think of it, probably fucking another woman. With Carlos I know he would rather stay home but he loved to show me off. I guess I should be worried about being flashed around like a new toy in Elementary school but he made me feel loved while he did it, even if it was after a distraction at two in the morning. I set the letter down on the bed on top of my dress and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Please say yes."


	7. Chapter 7

They are not mine...

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Carlos' POV

I took an early flight down to Miami a few hours before Steph would arrive. I hated flying commercial even if it was in first class. I would much rather fly the plane myself then have to deal with a pilot having my life in their hands. I like to be in control of every situation I am in. Although I hate commercial flights it would be worth it to know my babe was having a blast in my private jet. I knew I was going to be yelled at when she sees the new car I purchased for her. She always tells me I bleed money on her but I don't care.

I love Stephanie and I want to show her off. I know she doesn't like to be flaunted because she thinks she isn't pretty or smart enough to be with a man like me. What she doesn't realize is I'm not handsome or smart enough to be with a woman like her but she wants me anyway. When Connie called and asked me to help a rookie bounty hunter I thought the person would be everything except my babe. The way she gets in and out of situations that should have killed her are beyond me. I got closer and closer to her and the more I learned the more I felt like I had to be close.

As there came to be more and more stalkers I felt the need to protect her and by doing so I let down my guard and let her into my mind and heart. When I created the deal I only wanted to see what she would be like in bed and hopefully grow farther from her thinking I only liked her because of the sexually attraction I had towards her.

When the deal was completed and I sent her back to Morelli I felt like a piece of me died. That night I think I left a piece of me in Steph. I have Morelli to thank for all the fuck ups he did that sent her straight to me. When I get my hands on him he will wish he were dead between the physical pain and his reputation in the toilet. Hurting my babe was the worst decision of his life. For now I want him to think he is safe and when the time comes I will strike while his guard is down. I couldn't wait till that time came.

I deplaned, grabbed my garment bag, and saw my black Lamborghini waiting for me in a dark corner of the parking garage where no one would dare touch it. I made my way to my Miami home and took a deep breath as I entered the driveway. I felt calmness wash over me that only I felt in a few places, here in Miami, wherever Stephanie is, my childhood home and my Abuela and Abuelo's home. I parked the car outside the entrance and made way into the house. I haven't here in nearly a year and knew the place would need airing out, the plastic furniture covers removed, and the pool chemically shocked.

First things first I ran upstairs and hung up my garment bag before meeting the pool people to take care of cleaning it. I had Marisol, the Miami version of Ella, put fresh sheets on the beds and stock the bathroom with all of Steph's favorite toiletries. I had a big surprise for Stephanie tonight. It was the big U.S. Army ball and I wanted to treat her to those dates she never got from those boys that call themselves men. I also wanted to take away from the Burg. I knew by now her phone inbox was full and Steph has not thought of her phone for a second since she got up and discovered her first letter. In fact her phone is locked in my desk drawer along with my laptop. I'm that good.

I decided to have a quick snack and run along the beach. Stephanie along with Lester should be here within the hour and I haven't had a chance to do my run. I wanted Steph to explore the house a bit and read my letter before she sees me. I did my normal five mile run and headed back to the house. When I approached the back yard I stopped to look at the pool and saw that the company I hired did a good job. I felt an electric like current go up my spine and I knew my babe was inside. I looked at the back wall of the house that was all glass and saw her enter the house with Lester.

I saw the curiosity in her eyes as she looked over every inch of the house. She stopped at each picture and laughed at some but as she went on a frown came on her beautiful face. I knew what she was thinking. I didn't have a single photo of her or us. That was when I saw Lester lead her upstairs to where he knew I dedicated a whole wall to my babe. I waited ten minutes and decided to run upstairs and greet my babe.

I made it up the stairs and greeted Lester. "You are one lucky bastard." He said shaking his head. I shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"Man don't I know it." I said continuing up the stairs as Lester went out the door. He was more than likely going to his hotel room. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal, and Hector were also here in Miami for the ball. All the core and leadership teams were going to be in attendance tonight and I wanted to be sure I introduced Steph to them.

I made it outside the door to our room and opened it slowly. My babe had her back to me and was looking at the letter I wrote her. She set the letter down on her dress. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her relax into my embrace. "Please say yes." I whispered in her ear.

She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "Of course I will Carlos." She put her lips closer to mine and kissed me. Usually I loved to be in charge with intimate this but this was kind of turning me on.

Stephanie POV

Carlos and I shared a heated kiss and I felt loved. I didn't want to get rid of the feeling. Carlos is a spectacular kisser. After sharing such a heated kiss he pulled back.

"I guess we can skip the ball and do something else at the house." Carlos whispered in my ear. I pulled out of his arms and headed towards the bathroom. I still had my stupid cast on and many bruises, thankfully none were on my face so I asked Carlos to 'help' me in the shower, to save water and all, and we got out happy. I took off the plastic bag for my arm, wrapped a towel around me, and heard my stomach give a loud roar. I heard chuckling behind me and was pushed downstairs.

I felt weird walking around the house in just my towel but almost passed out from lack of oxygen when I saw Carlos walking around in nothing. I just stared all his muscles moving as he walked and did a mental happy dance knowing he was all mine. Carlos must have used his ESP and turned around when we reached the kitchen.

"Babe you're starring." He said with a smirk. I smiled and sat down on one of the tall stools and pulled it up towards the island.

"Well get used to it because I'm pretty sure it will happen a lot." I said smirking. He laughed and started to prepare a little something to eat to hold us over until the party. I noticed Carlos has been smiling and laughing more and more since I told him I loved him. I loved the fact that he felt relaxed around me.

I watched him move round the kitchen with practiced precision. He sure knew what he was doing in the kitchen. It will come in handy for whenever Ella can't cook for us.

Whoa, hold on. Where did that thought come from? Sure I am in a relationship with Carlos and work for him but I do not live with him. I didn't want to move too fast with Carlos because what we have is too special to me to mess up. Living with me would do just that.

"Deep in thought, babe?" Carlos asked as he kissed my temple and placed my plate in front of me.

"Yea," I said digging into my dinner of Carlos' favorite, chicken and vegetables. It was better to tell the truth than to lie to him because he would only use his ESP to find the answer anyway. He knew when to let me ponder in my own mind rather than pester me for answers. We are both that way.

I ate my dinner and set the plate in the sink. Carlos did the same and scooped me up into his arms. "I know you can walk but I know something is bothering you and plan to erase that frown from your beautiful face." He kissed me and brought me upstairs to the bathroom.

"It is six thirty now and we need to be there by eight. I need you ready in an hour. Can you do that?" He asked setting me down in front of the mirror. He took my casted arm into his hands and kissed my exposed fingers. I nodded and kissed him one more time. "Hopefully we can get you out of that cast and at least into a brace."

"That would be wonderful." I said holding my casted hand. "It itches already." Carlos smiled and left the bathroom to get ready. While I was curling my hair with a new curling iron I found in the duffle Carlos brought in my garment bag. He smiled at me and left.

When I finished my hair I moved on to my make-up. I decided to do a dark blue smokey eye with a pale lip stick and clear gloss. I was putting on my final coat of mascara when Carlos came in.

"Babe, can you check if my tie is straight and help with my cuff links?" He asked from behind me. I turned around and gasped at what I saw. Carlos looked handsome in his uniform. I love men in uniform.

"Sure," I grabbed his tie and pulled it up tighter and adjusted it. I put on his cuff links and made sure they were nice and shiny. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and swatted my towel covered ass as he walked out of the bathroom. I unzipped the garment bag and duffle. The duffle had all the make-up and hair products I used along with some sexy lingerie. I was guessing the lacy thigh highs, dark blue garter belt, thong and bra were all for tonight.

Once that was on I slipped into my dress and turned to look in the mirror. I looked like and felt like a princess. That was what Carlos always made me feel like. I realized I didn't have shoes and was about to go find Carlos and say something but a sparkle caught my eye. In the duffle were a pair of black sequence FMPs. I slipped them on and loved how they molded to my feet. They were better than the cheap pair of Macy's heels I buy, so much better that I was afraid to check the brand.

I looked inside the duffle to see what else Carlos had given me. I found three beautifully wrapped jewelry boxes and opened them fast. Inside one was a sapphire bracelet. It sparkled when I moved my hand. Inside the second was a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace. It had diamonds on one side and sapphires on the other that met at a single tear drop shaped sapphire which dipped into my cleavage. The third box was a little bigger than the rest and I was positive it wasn't jewelry. I opened it to reveal a black sequence clutch to match my shoes. Carlos just knew how to spoil a woman.

When I was finished playing dress up I threw away the wrapping paper, place my make-up and id into my clutch and headed downstairs. As I walked down the stairs I saw Carlos waiting at the bottom for me. He pulled me into his uniformed arms.

"There are no words created to describe the way you look right now. You are like my personal Cinderella." He said kissing my cheek. "I don't want to mess up your make-up."

"Thank you Carlos. You make me feel like a princess. You spoil me but I have nothing to give in return." I said with tears in my eyes.

He put one hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Your love is all you have to give me and it is the only thing I will ever want. You deserve to be treated like a princess better than a princess even. You should be treated like a queen." He offered me his arm and I took it.

We went into the garage and Carlos chose to take his Lamborghini. Out of all the cars Carlos owns I think my new favorite had to be the Lamborghini followed by the Porche. When Carlos started the engine and revved it up I almost had an orgasm on the spot.

"Glad you love it babe because I hope to buy one for back home too." Carlos said pulling out of the drive way.

We drove for a half hour and pulled up to a security block and Carlos showed his military credentials and was allowed to enter. We pulled up in front of a gorgeous restaurant and Carlos handed the Valet his keys before helping me out of the car. I saw him slip the kid a hundred dollar bill as a tip and the kids eyes lit up. I looked up at him and smiled. Who was this man?

As we entered the ball room I glanced around in hopes to see at least one person I knew. Standing all by themselves were a few of my very own Merry Men. Tank was standing by what I knew had to be Lula. Alongside them were Lester with Connie, Cal, Hal, Bobby, and Hector. They were all in their uniforms and I barely recognized my Merry Men.

Carlos wrapped an arm around my waist and led me over to our circle of friends. As we approached everyone turned around and gasped.

"Damn white girl," Lula said looking at me surprised. "You look gorgeous." I gave Lula a hug and took in her outfit. She was wearing and orange floor length dress that showed off her cleavage in an elegant way. She looked beautiful too. Connie was wearing an eye popping red dress that was knee length with a key hole front.

"Thanks Lula," I said snuggling into Carlos' side. "Carlos actually picked it out. I had no idea where we were going until this morning." Carlos kissed my cheek and smiled. "You too look stunning your selves."

They continued to stare at me with wide eyes and immediately took me by my arms and away from Carlos. "We will be right back. We girls just need to go to the restroom and freshen up." Connie said giggling. I looked back and saw Carlos shaking his head and taking a beer that Tank was offering.

Once the bathroom door was closed the inquisition began.

"Girl how could you be shacked up with Batman and not tell us? You and Batman are on a first names basis now too? Plus what is that black cast doing on your arm. You didn't have any skips before you left. Believe me I know because I need more cash to buy these new Via Sprigas I have my eye on and I would have been there with you." I let Lula ramble before explaining everything. Connie was just standing with her arms crossed giving me an eyebrow.

"A few nights ago I caught Morelli cheating on me and things took a bad turn. Long story short I ended up over the stair railing and with a broken wrist and badly bruised ribs. I'm not quite sure what Carlos did to Morelli but I'm sure it wasn't pretty. Carlos brought me to his home and after a while we confessed our love for each other. I was taken off of field work and given a new position at RangeMan so I'm not sure if I'm going to return to the bonds office. I told Carlos I had never had a real date so here I am on a date with him." I looked at the girls and they looked at each other.

"So you finally got your head out of your ass, dumped Morelli and got Ranger?" Connie asked trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Yes," I said smiling. The girls looked at each other and took out their phones. Their fingers were flying across their key boards. "What are you doing?" I asked hoping they weren't telling the Burg. They hit send and looked at me with on eyebrow raised.

I did the only thing I could think of incase the texts weren't sent yet. I grabbed their phones and threw them into the nearest toilet. I couldn't tell you how mad I am at the two people I called friends. They were going to tell the largest gossip mill about my relationship with Carlos before I had a chance to tell anyone and ruin what Carlos and I had built.

The girls ran and grabbed their phones and tried to dry them off. "What were you thinking? That was my phone!" Lula said wrapping her phone in paper towels.

"Yea Steph I can't afford a replacement!" Connie said doing the same as Lula.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't stand the Burg knowing the details of my life before I tell them. I plan on telling my family what happened when I return home and possibly meeting Carlos's family. If there is something wrong with your phones I will replace them but I couldn't stand the fact that the Burg would hear what is going on from someone other than me." I said taking a deep breath. "Now can we please return to the party?"

The two girls looked at each other and hung their heads. "Sure, but we want you to know a few things." Connie said still looking at the floor. "One is I'm with Lester now. Ever since Ranger took you away he hasn't been by to pick up the RangeMan skips so Lester has been. We have been on a few dates and we connected right away."

"That's great!" I said smiling but the girls weren't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Well we want you to know we love you very much but, the texts were already sent when you threw our phones into the toilet." Lula said looking remorseful. I didn't know what to say.

By now I'm guessing my Grandmother is telling my mother how it was a pip that I snagged the man with the great package. My mother is probably ironing and drinking herself numb while my father ignores the phone and watches a ball game in his recliner. My sister would come over once she hears the news and all hell will break lose with the girls there. I was not looking forward to going home. I could feel the tears start to build in my eyes and left the bathroom.

I walked out the back door of the restaurant and down a path leading to a fountain lit up by solar lights around the paths. I sat down at a bench and let the tears fall. I felt a pair of arms scoop me up and place me in their lap. I could tell it was Carlos by the way he smelt and the tingling on my neck.

I kept on cry into his uniform jacket. I was just so tired of everyone in business. I need to get away from the Burg for a while. Or at least have a place I can escape and not think of anyone or anything besides what was right there in the moment.

"Tell me when babe and I'll run away with you." Carlos whispered in my ear while moving a piece of my hair out of my face. "I'm tired of the Burg being in your business too. It is slowly hurting you inside. The neighborhood you grew up in should be a comfort and make you want to come back but instead it's driving you away." After a while of crying I stood up and faced Carlos. He took his handkerchief and wiped my running make-up and gave me a kiss before escorting me inside.

Lula and Connie tried to apologize all night but I waved them off and said it was fine. We all laughed and danced the night away. The dinner was the best part. They had the best tiramisu. I moaned throughout the whole meal and watched all the men squirm.

Carlos leaned over to me and whispered. "Babe, when we get home you owe me, big time." I frowned at him and he pointed his eyes down. He was sporting quite a pair of tight pants. I giggled and continued to enjoy my food.

One point in the night I was brought over to a few of the RangeMan Miami men to meet. They all said they had wanted to meet me. I couldn't remember a single name even if you paid me too. Carlos said he planned to bring me down soon to get to know the men better.

The night was coming to a close. Some speeches were made, some annual speeches were read and finally the photos were taken. I guess every couple had their photos taken as a memory. Carlos wanted one just as bad as I did.

When we made it over to the setup it looked like a prom photo shoot setup. The background was grey marble with an American flag on one side and the US Army flag on the other.

"Hello, I'm Craig and I'm your photographer." Said a short skinny man with brown hair and green eyes. He offered his hand and when I took it my spidey senses went haywire. I ignored it hoping Carlos didn't pick up on my sense.

"I'm Carlos and this is my beautiful Stephanie." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well I think you two make the best couples I have seen so far. Your dress Stephanie is what I expected for a ball. Not a cocktail dress half the women are parading in." Craig said setting us up for the picture.

Craig placed me so I was on the right and Carlos was on the left. "You would probably want to show off your wedding ring in the photo right?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

I looked over at Craig and shook my head. "We aren't married or engaged. I'm just his girlfriend." I said with sad eyes. It had hit me tonight that I wasn't Carlos' like he said I was. In the eyes of the law if I were to be in the hospital no information would be given to Carlos or god forbid should I die my family would be in charge of my remains. It kind of hurt to know that it was the same for me with Carlos.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Craig said frowning.

"It's ok." Carlos said pulling me into his arms. He rested his forehead against mine. "Babe, if you want me you can have me." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him shocked and he smiled. "All I have to do is ask." He said smirking. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I nodded my head anyway. These few days I have been jumping into things by going with what my heart and spidey sense has been telling me and ignoring my thoughts. Marriage with Carlos would be like an eternity of mysteries to solve. I learned something new about him every day.

We had at least ten photos taken of us and paid to have them shipped to RangeMan back in Jersey. Before the night was through Carlos pulled me to him and we started to slow dance. I rested my head against his chest and took a deep breath.

"I would do anything to stay here in your arms." I said snuggling into his embrace. Whenever I had a bad day chasing skips I know Morelli would come by and see how I was but it didn't make me feel safe or comfort. When Carlos stopped by to check on me he would hug me and tell me how proud he was of my accomplishments. These arms encourage me not discourage me and in them I find my reason to fly.

"I would do anything to keep you in them. I was serious when I said all I have to do is ask a question. But, is it something you would want?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"I would never find another who makes me feel as special as you make me feel." We kissed and he pulled me off the dance floor. I gave the guys, Lula, and Connie hugs and kisses on the cheek before I was pulled out to the parking lot.

I was pushed up against the car and kissed passionately. I felt Carlos' hands wander to the back of my dress and start to unzip it. I pulled back from him and placed our foreheads together. "Can you wait until we get home?" I asked giggling. Carlos groaned but helped me into the car.

On our way home I placed my hand on Carlos' thigh and inched closer and closer to what I wanted so badly. He sucked in a quick breath and grabbed my hand. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. We had to have broken every single speed limit on our way home but Carlos didn't seem to care.

Once the car was secure in the driveway Carlos opened my door abruptly and wrapped my legs around his waist. We had a heated kiss all the way into the house. He opened the door and pushed me against the way. When we heard throat clearing behind us Carlos placed me behind him and went into his fighting stance.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso III why are we just now hearing you have yourself a girlfriend?"

Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Please R&R:D


	8. Chapter 8

They are not mine but I wish they were. WARNING SMUT AT THE END.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Carlos' POV

When Craig said the something about a wedding ring I felt a ping of regret hit me hard. I loved Stephanie and would do anything to keep her. When she said she didn't want anyone other than me I knew what she was saying. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. Some may think we are jumping in too early but I say that's nonsense. I have had a relationship with Steph for years without fully realizing it and I feel it is our time to be together. When she started to fondle me in the car I almost pulled over and took her on the side of the road.

I wanted us to make love the right way, without a deal and all about love. I haven't had sex in three years. I refused to be with anyone after my babe. She ultimately ruined me for all other women. I know Steph was with Morelli and they had sex but it was my own fault. I pushed her right to him and I got what I deserved. I got a load of jealousy and anger for what I gave up. Once I had sex with Stephanie I found out I was giving up a very special person.

When we arrived at the house I picked Stephanie up in my arms and had full intentions on showing her how much I love her. We shared a very passionate kiss into the house and it worried me that the door was unlocked. I locked it before I left. I pushed Stephanie against the wall and ground my groin into hers before I heard throat clearing. I pushed Stephanie behind me and got into my fighting stance.

What I saw shocked me. My mother, father, brother and three sisters were all staring at me.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso III why are we just now hearing you have yourself a girlfriend?" My mother asked with her hands on her hips.

Stephanie came from behind me and snuggled into my side. She looked up at me and smiled. I knew she was thinking that she wasn't the only one with a nosey mother. All of my siblings are married with children and although I had Julie and was divorced, they wanted me to have a wife and 2.5 children too. That's another thing I always understood about my babe, her need to spread her wings and get away from it all.

What they didn't know and didn't need to know, until later, was that I planned to do just that with my babe. Marry her and have a family I can come home to. Now that I'm not property of the US government I planned to take what I wanted for a change and not just except that I can't be happy. I deserve to be happy too.

I looked over the faces of my family and sighed. "Well, it's a long story so let's go sit in the living room." I said leading them. Every member of my family had access to my Miami home so this is not their first time here.

Once everyone was situated I pulled Stephanie to me and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you go change into something comfortable, but leave the lingerie on, I have something special planned." She smiled at me and nodded. We shared a kiss and she walked upstairs.

My mother and father, my sisters Celia, Alicia, and Andrea plus my brother Raphael were all staring at me like I had ten heads.

"Where did you hear that I had a girlfriend?" I asked not anyone in particular but wanted to know who leaked the information besides Lula and Connie.

"Lester heard from his new girlfriend Connie, and when Tia (Aunt) called him earlier he said he was escorting your girlfriend to the ball." Lester and Connie are together? I didn't know about that. "Tia called Mama and from there she called us and we decided to fly down here. We would like to get to know Stephanie. From what Mama told us she was beautiful and cared a whole lot about you." Celia said speaking for everyone. She was always the peace keeper. As the oldest she thought it was her job.

"I remember her from the hospital when she helped you get Julie back from Scrog. She sat by your bed side for days and wouldn't even eat without being reminded to do so." My Mama got up from her seat next to my father and came to sit next to me. She took my hands into her own and looked into my eyes. "I just want my Carlitos to be happy."

I brought my mother's hands to my lips and kissed them. "Stephanie is my world and she makes me more than happy, she completes me." I looked into my mother's eyes and saw tears threatening to fall.

"I'm glad to hear that." I heard Steph say behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw her leaning over the couch and her sweet lips near mine. She changed into one of my t-shirts and a pair of my sweat pants. She must have taken a shower too because her hair was damp and smelled of strawberries and vanilla. I loved it when she wore my clothes. It said to everyone that she was mine.

I gave her a quick kiss and turned back to the Cuban inquisition.

"So little brother, why haven't we seen this girl around since the Scrog incident?" Raphael asked smirking.

"I didn't want to subject her to the Cuban inquisition. She already has the Chambersburg gossip mill after her for juicy details on our new found relationship and we just needed some time to ourselves." I took Steph's hand to center me.

"I thought you two have been together for years. What is this nonsense about a new found relationship?" Celia asked sitting forward in her chair.

Steph came around the couch and sat on the floor between my legs. "I was with another man up until recently. We had had a terrible on and off relationship and he did something I had feared would happen." She looked up into my eyes and continued. "Carlos has saved me time and again and I love him with all I am. I'm sorry it took so long to realize that I only love you."

I took her hand and stroked it. "It's ok babe, I have you now and don't intend to let you go, ever."

She leaned her head against my leg and I heard all the ladies sighed.

"I thought I would never see the day our little brother would fall in love but I was sadly mistaken." My sister Andrea said smiling at me.

"When will this lovely lady officially become a member of the family?" My father asked. "We could always use more Manoso boys in the family." I looked down at my babe and she was in deep thought with a blank face on. Way to be babe, just ignore them and maybe the topic will change.

"I would love some grandchildren from my Carlos." My mother said looking at Stephanie. "I never get to say that I spend time with my Carlos' children because he has none. Julie lives far away and doesn't visit often." When Stephanie looked into my mother's eyes she gasped and I knew what she saw. She saw the very thing that drew me to my babe, those piercing baby blue eyes. "Plus I wouldn't mind having grandbabies with beautiful blue eyes like their mother's."

_Well if you hadn't stopped by unexpectedly your wish would have come true._ I thought to myself.

"Thanks Mrs. Manoso." My babe said with a shy smile.

"Please call me Maria. Mrs. Manoso is too formal." My mother sat on the floor next to Steph and took her hands. "You're good for my Carlos and you make me feel like I have my son back."

"He had been distant up until we heard about a certain girl that he was helping as a bounty hunter. We started to see him more and he started smiling again. Ranger was slowly being left behind and Carlos was coming back to us." My father said coming to sit next to me on the couch, with my mother against his legs, like my babe and I were sitting. "Whenever he would get a phone call at dinner and it was about you, Stephanie, the color would drain from his face and he would leave without even saying goodbye. I knew then that he loved you. When you helped my granddaughter return to us safely and you kept a vigil at Carlos' bedside, I knew then, that you loved him. Even though you may not have known it yourself, all those around you two sure have."

My babe was close to tears. I pulled her up to me and stroked her cheek. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"We know all the stories about the great Bombshell Bounty Hunter but we don't really know the woman herself. So please tell us about yourself, we have been dying to meet you." Alicia said smiling.

I looked down at my babe and she looked stunned but brushed it off. "Well I grew up in a little piece of Trenton called Chambersburg where everything and everyone is the same. Boys learn how to fish, how to fix cars, how to sustain a family and about sports. Everything else is beyond their comfort level. Girls learn from a young age that they are meant to bare children and stay at home and tend for their husband. They learn how to cook, clean, sew, house chores, and even learn how to dance. If you can't keep a man happy then there is no point to life in the Burg." Steph shook her head and kept on going. "I failed at all that stuff and much more. I set the school Home Ec. room on fire, made more messes then my mother could manage to clean, poked my fingers sewing, never wanted to stay in the house to do chores, but enjoyed dance classes very much. I was married to a lawyer who I only married to shut up my mother and he cheated on me in our own home. My mother loved his high social status but when I made our divorce very public I ruined every chance of his to become DA. I then became a lingerie buyer and seller but the owner liked to dabble in things he shouldn't and we were shut down. I went a very long time without a job and heard that my cousin was looking for some help. I can't disclose the details but I blackmailed him into giving me a job. Connie gave me Carlos' number and we met at the diner and he helped me with a lot." I rubbed her back as she smiled up at me. "My first skip was a man named Joseph Morelli. I have known him my whole life since we lived in the same tight nit neighborhood. Nobody thought I could catch him since he is a cop and knows how to sneak around the system. Eventually with Carlos' help I gained the skills I needed and finally caught him. Carlos pushed me away and in turn I drifted towards Morelli. We had an on off relationship for a few years and I caught him cheating on me too. His father was known to be a drunk and abuser and Morelli tried to stay away from that but didn't accomplish it. He threw me down the stairs, Carlos saved me and here we are." I held her casted arm rubbed her exposed fingers.

My family looked at her wide eyed. With her life put like that no wonder she has little to no self-esteem. Her life was chosen for her before she was even born. Everyone feels the need to have input on her life and judge every single thing she does. This made me want to protect my babe even more. I want to show her that nobody's opinion matters.

"I'm not sure what happened after I pressed my panic button and was thrown over the railing. I just woke up in Carlos' bed with a cast and a wrapped torso. Turns out Morelli broke my wrist and I believe a rib or two." Steph said resting her head on my shoulder.

"You poor thing," My mother said patting my babes knee. "I hope my son taught him a lesson before taking you to his home safely. Plus the nonsense about this Burg, that is hardly a life at all. How did your parents expect you to learn about the world if you didn't make a few mistakes or go off on your own out of New Jersey?"

"That's the thing, they didn't, or should I say my mother didn't. I was supposed to stay in the Burg marry a man from the Burg and have children to repeat the cycle. When I started doing the job at Vinnie's my mother was very angry at me for not having a conventional job like every other girl from the Burg. She would have preferred me to stay home with a man anyway. Whenever I would blow up a car or get kidnapped my mom would turn it into a sob story about how terrible her life is because I get into sticky situations. She never once asks if I'm ok. I was glad when Carlos took me away from it all for a while." I kissed my babe on the cheek and held her close.

"Yea baby brother," Celia said turning to me. "Where were you two coming from all dressed up?"

I laughed at her curiosity. "I took my babe to the annual Army birthday ball."

"Well I'm guessing it has been a long night for both of you and from the way you two entered the house I may have spoiled my own wish." My father helped my mother off the floor and I stood holding Steph close to me. "We'll get out of your hair and catch the next flight home. We just wanted to come see if the news was true that you both were together." I hugged my mother and sisters then gave my father and brother handshakes.

"You don't have to leave tonight its late and I don't feel comfortable making you leave the house at this time of night when we have plenty of room in our home." I said hoping Stephanie would catch on to the fact that I said our home. I thought of this, and every other property I owned, as hers also.

"Ok son," My father said patting me on the back. "It's not every day that our son asks us to stay in his home Maria, so I'm taking the offer."

My siblings laughed and hugged Stephanie goodnight too. This was going very well, like I thought it would, and I hoped Stephanie would see what a real family is like.

"Let me get my babe upstairs and then I will show you all to your rooms." I held hands with my babe as we walked to our bedroom. I pulled her to me when we walked through our bedroom door and kissed her passionately.

Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and mine wrapped around her sexy waist. I nipped at her ear and kissed my way down her neck before I pulled off her shirt. I made a trail of kisses down her stomach and stripped her of her sweatpants also. She was before me in only the sexy lingerie I left for her and I was painfully hard. Before I could explore the rest of my babe I had to take care of my family. I led her to the bed and she laid down and I positioned myself over her.

"I have to show my family to their rooms before we can continue." I said and kissed her sweet lips one last time. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you."

I heard her say I love you back before I slipped out the bedroom door.

I went down stairs and showed my family the available rooms.

I helped them all get settled and gave them all extra clothes I kept in the linen closet and made my way back to my love, my life, my babe and hopefully soon to be wife.

Steph POV 

Carlos' family were the nicest people I have talked to in a while besides my Merry Men. Dickie parents didn't like me very much but held it to themselves and they seemed so false in how they carried themselves. Morelli's mother and grandmother were very rude to me because I wasn't good enough for their Joey. Little did they know that little Joey was just like big Joey, God rest his soul.

I felt like I could spill my deepest darkest secrets when I talked to his siblings just by the trust I felt in them. It was nice to have people understand your sight of life, that it should be lived to the fullest not in a small town. I found my wings when I found Carlos. I couldn't fly when I jumped off the garage because I hadn't earned my wings yet. Carlos were those wings and was there to catch me if I fell.

I felt bad that Carlos and I didn't get to make love the way we planned to tonight. I love my Carlos but I didn't want to rush anything. I didn't have a very good track record with relationships.

When Carlos left to tend to his family I walked into the bathroom. I saw the duffle on the sink counter and found my birth control. I was onto my last one and didn't have a backup. My period was scheduled to come soon anyway so sex is out of the question during that time.

I walked back into the bedroom and laid on my stomach waiting for him to return I started to nod off and let sleep claim me.

Warning Smut_

I awoke when I felt a hot body creep over top of mine. His hands traveled up to my waist and grabbed my hips. I felt his hot breath on my neck and smiled as he nipped it gently. I felt him unclasp my bra and pull it from my body. I was so turned on.

He trailed kisses down my back and reached my garter belt. He undid it and removed my thigh highs along with it. He kissed his way from my feet up to my inner thighs. I moaned as he nipped and sucked on a spot on my inner left thigh. His teeth grabbed onto the scrap of material called a thong and slid them down ever so painfully slow. I just wanted him inside me now!

I tried to flip over and take control but he held me down and pulled my hips back so I was on my hands and knees. I don't do doggy style but I had to reconsider it with my Carlos. The position was all about trust and dominance, things I shared with him I never shared with another man.

I felt the tip of his cock tease my opening and I groaned. He ever so gently entered me from behind. We both moaned from the feeling of fullness. I was a little worried that my body wouldn't quiet adjust to his size since he was _much_ larger than the men I have been with. After our one night together I found it very hard to walk in the morning I was so sore.

He kissed my back before moving slowly in and out of me. He hit my g-spot with every thrust. When my first orgasm took me I dropped onto my forearms and it changed the angle of his penetration and I came screaming his name.

Carlos used his cock as a pivot and flipped me onto my back. He laced our hands together and thrust into me so fiercely that the bed started to screech against the floor. I could feel my next orgasm coming and moaned at the building of it. "Come with me babe." Carlos whispered into my ear. His hand left mine and circled around my clit and I lost it. I screamed his names as he moaned mine and we shared a passionate kiss before he pulled me to him.

"I love you so much babe." He said kissing my forehead. "I never want to lose you."

I smiled. "I love you too Carlos. I plan on keeping you forever."

* * *

Please R&R!

How is it so far? :) or :(


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maria's POV

It was nice to see my Carlitos so happy. He has really found his match in Stephanie. Once we all headed to bed I cuddled with my husband. Even after all these years of marriage and raising our children we still love each other as much as we did at the beginning of our lives together.

"I hope our son has the same love for Steph as I do for you," Ricardo said kissing me. "She is a keeper and he would be a fool to let her go again."

I smiled and looked into the age worn eyes of my husband. "My son will not make the same mistake again. I can see that they are very much in love. I can practically hear wedding bells." Maybe even the sound of squeaking stroller wheels.

I listened for a second and realized that the squeaking wasn't my imagination. Ricardo looked down at me and we both looked up at the ceiling and we laughed. Looks like my son was making me a beautiful grandbaby with magnificent blue eyes.

I snuggled into my husband content with the knowledge that my Carlitos has finally found love.

Carlos POV

As I slowly came awake I didn't want to move. I was wrapped in my babes embrace and the glow of our love making. I woke up numerous times to her going at it or I took from her until we were putty and couldn't go anymore. Last night didn't go quite the way I planned and I am very disappointed.

I planned to propose to Stephanie last night. We were supposed to make love and relax in the living room after and I would spring the question. Since things didn't go the way I planned I have to come up with something else.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a moaning coming from the woman in my bed. She wasn't moaning in pleasure, she was moaning in pain. I was probably too rough on her last night.

I slowly got out bed and watched my babe snuggle into my spot, sighing my name with a smile. I slipped on a pair of boxers and went into the closet to access my safe. I put in the long combination and found what I was looking for. There were two boxes that held the ring I hoped to be wearing soon and the two for my babe.

I took one ring out of the box and brought it with me back into the bedroom after I locked the safe. I slipped the ring onto my babes left ring finger with a kiss. I couldn't wait to see how long it would take her to realize I have marked her as mine forever.

I watched Stephanie sleep for a while and noticed she was moaning louder and louder and occasionally curling up and clutching her stomach. Afraid that something was really wrong I decided to wake her up.

I kissed her lips a few times until I saw her beautiful blue eyes gaze down at me. Before I could say anything she was flying out of bed into the bathroom. I was a little concerned and flew after her. I knocked on the door many times.

"Babe," I said with my voice shaking. "Are you ok?" I never got and answer so I did the only thing I did best. I picked the lock open and found Stephanie in the robe I got for her hunched over holding the sink with one hand and clutching her stomach with another. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stood up, let her head fall back onto my shoulder and placed her hands over mine.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Not really but I guess I kinda have to." I raised an eyebrow and she saw it in the mirror. "I have my period and really bad cramps."

I kissed my babe's head turned around to start a nice hot bath for her. The hot water should help the cramps a little. I opened the medicine cabinet and gave her two Advil to relieve the pain all together. Once she was settled in the hot water I kissed her.

"Thank you Carlos." Stephanie said holding my head close to her lips. "No one has ever pampered me as much as you do."

"No problem babe. Menstruating is something you have to go through and I will be there to provide all your needs." I said kissing her once again before heading out into the bedroom. "I'm going to bring up some breakfast so we can eat in bed and maybe by lunch time we will be up to greeting my family."

"Ok," I heard her say from the bathroom. I wondered if she would realize the ring on her finger by the time I came back upstairs.

Once I arrived in the kitchen I saw my siblings and my parents nursing their coffees and talking amongst themselves. "So you must have had a long sleepless night last night." Raphael said smiling into his coffee cup.

I slammed my blank face down and went to make me and my babe some breakfast. "It was kind of hard to sleep with the bed Olympics going on upstairs." He said pushing it a bit further.

"Oh Raphael be nice, Carlos and Stephanie were just trying to make Mama and Papa another nieto (grandson/granddaughter). Lord knows Mama loves her grandbabies." Celia said looking at me.

I put our breakfast on a tray and started to make the coffee when something was said that made me blow my top. "Hell she could be pregnant with that Morelli guy's baby and try to pass it as Carlos'."

I went after my brother faster than anyone made an inch to stop me. I had him up against the wall and dangling his feet. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, speak about my woman like that again. As far as I know she doesn't even want babies right now. We just want to be happy together. I have waited too long for Stephanie and I will not have rude comments like that said about her in her own home. I love that woman with all my heart and soul and I know for a fact she is not pregnant with that man's child."

I let Raphael go, grabbed the tray with our breakfast on it and went to see my babe. She centers me whenever I am in a raging mood. I walked into the room and found Stephanie dressed in one of my shirts a pair of black yoga pants staring at her ring with tears running down her face.

I set the tray on the night stand, walked over to the bed and wrap her in my arms. "Carlos, when did you get this? I know for a fact that you have not had time to get this between now and that night with Morelli."

I took a deep calming breath. I was hoping to come upstairs and share a nice relaxing breakfast with my babe not get in a fight. I had to control my emotions before I open my mouth and say something hurtful or dumb. I turned to her and let her have the truth.

"I have known for a while about Morelli's rendezvous with Gillman. I didn't want to tell you in fear that you would say that I was making it up, in hopes to have you for my own. This ring was my grandmother's and she gave it to me at my grandfather's funeral hoping one day I would find my love. While on my mission I decided that no matter how long it would take I would wait in the wings to have you as mine. I told you all those stupid things and it tore me up inside to do so. I wanted you to have your own opinion of Morelli, not an opinion I put in your head. Good things come to those who wait, and boy did I wait." I cradled her head in my heads and slid to the floor on one knee.

"Babe, will you be my wife?" I asked nervous for the answer.

Stephanie grabbed my head and pulled me closer to her lips. "You have nevr lied to me before Carlos. I love you and would love to be Mrs. Stephanie Michelle Manoso." I was suddenly engulfed in my fiancée's embrace and kissed her like she has never been kissed before.

Man could my life get any better?

* * *

Hmmm...will things be better or worse?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is owned by Janet Evanovich. Everything else I own

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Steph's POV

I was marrying Batman! I can't explain how happy I am! I was lost in my fiancé's embrace until he pulled away and set a tray of food on my lap. I scooted up to the headboard and dug into my breakfast of French toast with what I guess was low fat syrup. Carlos did the same. I moaned with every bite and finished it off with a steaming cup of coffee. Carlos sure did know how to make my day.

I looked up when I was finished and saw a look of utter happiness on Carlos' face. "What are you staring at Batman?" I asked smiling.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead. "I was staring at my gorgeous fiancée."

I giggled and smiled. It was so surreal to hear him call me his fiancé. I snuggled into his side and sighed. "We will have to go downstairs sometime today and face your family. Once they see the ring they will be attacking us. You know that right?"

I heard and felt a low chuckle come out of him and I attempted to give him one eyebrow. He looked down at me and gave me the eyebrow in return. "I can handle the family babe. It's gonna be your family that we're gonna have problems with."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Not once did I think about my family! They were probably going nuts since they couldn't get ahold of me. Where was my phone anyway? I looked at Carlos with a frown. "Where is my phone? I'm pretty sure my mother is filling my inbox with insults."

Carlos' face changed. "I locked your phone away in my desk back home so we would have an uninterrupted vacation." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't want to have to deal with my mother's opinion. Now that my phone is not here I won't have to deal with her until we get home.

Carlos picked me up in his arms, had me hold the tray and we left our bedroom. I was laughing as he kissed me on our way down the hall. When we made it down stairs Carlos' mother, father and siblings were staring at his public display of affection.

I was set onto my feet adjusted my clothing and walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. I was a little embarrassed by all the eyes on me. I don't like to be the center of attention. As I started to wash the dishes I heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Why are you hiding out away from the rest of the family?" I recognized the voice as Celia's. "I hope you know we all like you very much and hope that Carlos will keep you around. It's been forever since I have seen him smile."

I sighed and turned to her. "I love your family already. You all are so welcoming and that's a comfort to me." I smiled and so did Celia. "It was hard to break Ranger but in three years I finally managed to."

"I hope you become a member of the family. I know for a fact Mama is going to badger Carlos secretly until he does. Not to mention the push for children." She giggled and sighed. "She was mad because I waited a year to have my first child with my husband."

Geez. Would she do that to Carlos and me? "We haven't even discussed children really. I'm not sure if we will have children."

Celia's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. "Come on Stephanie. By the way you two sounded last night upstairs from us I'm pretty sure I will have a niece or nephew sometime ."

I was shocked. They heard us last night? Oh my god! That's so embarrassing! I hope his parents didn't hear us too! Celia laughed. ESP must run in the family. "Yes they did hear and Mama is very excited for her new grandbaby."

I snorted. If only she knew. I have my period. Ha! Wait, she has ESP! I heard laughter and Celia was laughing hard. "Mama sure is in for a surprise then isn't she?" I shook my head and dried my hands on a kitchen towel. When I went to place the towel back on its holder Celia grabbed my left hand. "Is that an engagement ring I see?"

Oh boy here we go. "Yes, Carlos proposed this morning and I said yes." I was engulfed in a huge hug. Celia then grabbed my hand and tugged me into the living room to be with the rest of the family.

Carlos' POV

While my babe was in the kitchen I joined my family on the couch to watch a football game, Pittsburg Stealers versus New York Giants. I watched Celia leave the group and head to the kitchen where my babe was, to question her, no doubt. Celia was always the nosey one. I knew my babe was feeling a bit embarrassed when I carried her downstairs this morning and knew that I should give her some space.

The game went to commercial before anyone said a word. "So when are you going to pop the question?" Raphael asked nudging me with his elbow.

I didn't want to give away the secret without Stephanie so I did the only thing I am good at, evasion. "When I feel the time is right I will ask. Until then we have an unspoken eternal relationship." I hoped that would hold them at bay but of course it didn't.

"And when will the time be right?" Andrea asked. "If you two are already going to be together forever and know that why not propose and get the wedding planning on a roll?"

I looked down when my mother's eyes met mine. I could never get away with anything with her. She knew how to read my blank face just like my babe and Abuela. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso the third what are you keeping from your mother?"

My eyes widened and I was about to speak when Celia dragged babe into the room. I saw the look of pure terror on her face and knew the feeling. We were found out fast.

"Carlos and Stephanie are engaged!" Celia yelled out. Mama grabbed babe's hand and made her sit next to her to examine the ring. The ring was a pear shaped diamond, plain and simple, nothing too big and flashy.

Mama examined the ring for a while and looked at us with hard eyes. "Well, all I ask is for you two to not run off and have a Vegas wedding like my other son. I at least want to see my baby boy married to the love of his life." I smiled and nodded.

"If I had a Vegas wedding I would be disowned from my family." Stephanie said looking into my mother's eyes. "The only thing I request is if you and my mother plan to conspire against me and plan our wedding please consult me before making final choices. I gave my mother free reign last marriage and it looked like it was a wedding in the eighteen hundreds."

Everyone laughed. "I'm honored that you would allow me to help. Of course I would consult you first it is your wedding after all." Two of my favorite women shared a hug and smiled at one another.

I was given congratulatory hugs from my family and so was Stephanie before we all settled down to watch the rest of the game. When the second quarter was over we all gathered in the kitchen to make lunch and lounged around. We were all heading back to New Jersey in a few hours and we were also returning to our busy schedules.

I was not looking forward to the gossip that always seemed to be about in that small neighborhood called the Burg.

* * *

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Carlos's POV

Stephanie and I were packing our bags getting ready to catch a flight with the family when there was a knocking at the door. I looked at Steph over the flap on my suit case and we frowned. We weren't expecting any guests.

I kissed babe on the cheek when I passed her and walked down the stairs to the foyer to check who was at the door. Only a few people knew the location of my house and most of them were already inside. I looked through the peep hole and smiled at what I saw. A young lady with sunglasses on with one eyebrow raised chewing on a piece of gum like it was going out of style.

I opened the door and was attacked with a hug and a kiss. "It's about time you answered this door." She said hugging me close.

I had to step back and get a close look at the young lady in front of me. Julie was now sixteen years old and taking the world on without a flinch. I had just gotten her a car for her birthday with GPS and a constant guard following her, but she didn't need to know that! Julie stands at 5'7 with long dark hair like mine and eyes like mine. It was like looking in the mirror but only seeing a female looking back.

"I heard from Ella you were here when I called for our weekly chat. You weren't gonna leave without saying hello were you?" Julie asked walking through the door towards the living room.

That's when the gasps started. All of Julie's Aunts, Uncle, grandparents and soon to be step mother were staring at her. Julie saw Steph and right to her for a big hug. It was nice to see my favorite women in one place as a family for once.

"Is that our precious Julie?" Mama asked with tears in her eyes. Julie was passed around for hugs, wincing every once in a while, and kissed by the family she hasn't seen in nearly three years when I was in the hospital after that terrible encounter with Scrog.

"You are one beautiful young lady sobrina (niece)" Celia said as everyone sat on the couch. We only had an hour before we took off for Trenton but we would make the most of it with Julie here.

"Gracias tia." Julie said with a smile. I was glad to hear that during her middle school and high school years she had chosen to take Spanish instead of French.

"Hobla espanol nieta?" Papa asked with a raised eyebrow questioningly. I smiled at his question.

"Si abuelo, aprendí en mi escuela." Julie said with a giant smile. My family looked so happy to see that my daughter could speak our native language even though I didn't raise her. I looked over at Steph and gave her a look.

"Now I just have to get Stephanie to learn." I said with a grin. She winked at me and smiled.

Julie looked around the room and must have noticed all the suitcases filling the room. "Were you guys heading out so soon?"

"Unfortunately yes carino (sweetheart). We were going to stay and visit you but there was a change in plans after the military ball." I said trying to do damage control before my daughter thought I didn't want to see her.

"What was the change of plans? Was it because the family interrupted your alone time with Steph?" Julie said with a wink.

"That and your Papa is getting hitched so he wanted to get home to plan." Raphael said nudging her with his shoulder.

Julie's eyes widened and grabbed babe's hand looking at the ring I put on her finger not too long ago. She hugged Steph and then ran to give me a hug. "I can't believe it! It's about time! I'm gonna have a Step mom!"

Everyone was sporting smiles and laughing as Julie was clearing expressing her feelings on my fiancé. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was about time for us to head out to catch our flights. Julie saw me look at the clock and knew our time together was coming to an end.

I pulled my daughter to my side and held her tight. "We have to go carino but I promise to see you soon ok?" I looked into her eyes and saw a flash of something there but wasn't able to figure out what before it was gone. I saw tears gather in her eyes and held her even closer. "Stephanie or myself are only a phone call away."

Julie bit her lip and looked at me like she wanted to say something but nodded and went to say good bye to the rest of the family. "Well I should be heading home too. Ron and my mom didn't really want me to drop by unannounced but I wanted to say hello anyway. Love you all!"

Within the hour we were all packed up and ready to head back home, but something wasn't right. Why didn't my ex and her husband want my child to visit me?

Steph's POV

I can't tell you how nice it was to see Julie again after all these years. Sure we emailed and talked occasionally but it wasn't the same as seeing the person up close. The moment I saw her walk into the living room I knew something was off and was hoping Carlos would pick up on it. I have gotten good at reading people ever since I learned how to read Carlos through his blank face and I know that something is up.

When Julie was saying her goodbyes and announced that she showed up against her parent's wishes I knew something was up big time. Rachel would never keep Julie from Carlos, but would Ron?

I kept silent as Carlos drove us to Haywood to his apartment. I was getting an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach like something wasn't right and I was missing a small piece of information.

We arrived home and began to unpack when I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and a whisper in my ear. "I smell something burning babe." I turned in his arms and rested my head on his chest.

"It was nice to see Julie today before we left. But I can't get past my spidey sense going off during her visit." I said and looked up concerned into the eyes of the man I loved so much.

I heard Carlos take a deep breath and sigh. He pulled me down to sit next to him on our bed and held me close. "I couldn't help but feel the same when she was saying goodbye." Carlos kissed my temple and looked into my eyes. "I'm going to have a chat with Rachel tomorrow morning."

I smiled at Carlos and got up to finish unpacking. Every once in a while when Carlos blocked my path he would bend down and give me a kiss before passing me.

We haven't discussed our living arrangements yet but for now I wouldn't go a single night without sleeping next to my love Carlos.

After unpacking we grabbed a quick dinner from Ella's wonderful cooking and had a shower that was filled with heat along with the hot water. When we were pruned and out of breathe we exited the shower and got ready for bed.

When we crawled into bed Carlos pulled me into his chest with my back to his front and kissed me goodnight. Tomorrow I would face my demons and hopefully tell the world that I belonged to Carlos Manoso as his woman but for now I could rest knowing things will be taken care of until tomorrow.

Until I heard someone at the door.

Carlos' POV 

I was snuggled in bed nice and warm with my fiancé about to fall asleep from an eventful day when I hear knocking on our door. Babe looks over her shoulder at me and frowns thinking the same thing as me. Who is at our door at this time of night?

I get out of bed and pull on a pair of boxers and look over at my fiancé. "Stay in bed it's probably the guys wanting to give me the paper work they couldn't finish. She smiled and blew me a kiss before snuggling down in the sheets and going to sleep. I shook my head and went to the door.

I didn't even bother to look through the peep hole because only people I trust had the fob to get up here. I opened the door with force ready to yell at whoever was disturbing my time with my fiancé and stopped in my tracks.

"Daddy?" Julie said with tears streaking down her face. I stood there frozen wondering how she got here and why. I pulled her into the apartment and sat her on the couch.

"What's wrong Jules?" I asked trying to wipe her tears. It was hard to see my daughter cry.

"I had to get away from there!" Julie said looking down at the carpet. "When I got home from visiting you I knew I was going to be punished like I usually was but it was just one too many times and this time might be different."

"What are you saying baby?" I asked so concerned about what would force her from her own home and state to come seek me for help. "You can tell me anything Julie."

That's when I heard Steph walk into the room and Julie run to her and crumple to the floor in a tight embrace crying her heart out. Stephanie looked up at me with a look of despair and concern. For the first time in my life I had no idea how to handle a situation.

* * *

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing is mine. It is all owned by the lovely JE!

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Carlos' POV

All I could do was sit and stare at two of the most important women in my life. I had no words to say or had any idea what to do. I wasn't the one to deal with emotions like this. Anger I can handle but tears, that's pushing it. I watched as Steph whispered in Julie's ear and got her to stand up.

"We are going to talk in the bedroom and be back out in a few." I nodded and watched them slowly leave. Julie was holding onto Steph like she was her life line.

I sat on the couch with my head leaned back and just tried to get a grip with everything that has happened in the last few days. I am engaged to a beautiful woman that my family approves of and my baby girl has a secret that Steph will hopefully get to the bottom of. I was just about to doze off when I hear sniffling and whimpers. My eyes fly open and Stephanie is wide eyes and crying.

This is the time when my ESP would come in handy. I stand up and pull my babe close to me and she melts into my embrace. I can feel the dampness coming through my shirt. I pull her away and look into her eyes. "What did you find out?" I couldn't hide my concern any longer. Babe doesn't cry over nothing.

Instead of saying anything she takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom. I can see Julie lying down in our bed totally relaxed. She had changed into some of Steph's pajamas which were a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Can you see what I see?" Steph asks in a low voice. I had no idea what she was talking about so I flipped on the lamp on my night stand and gasped at what I saw.

There were hand prints all over my daughter's body. Some were yellowing and fading while others looked fresh. The darker ones were further down her body and I started to realize where they left a trail to. God forbid that son of a bitch touched my daughter.

I looked into Stephanie's eyes for an answer to my unspoken question and she nodded. That's when everything blacked out.

Stephanie's POV

When Julie came running into my arms I knew something was up and that we needed to have a woman to woman talk. I excused ourselves from the room and told Carlos my plan to talk to Julie by myself. Once I got Julie into the bedroom I went into the closet and got a clean pair of shorts and a tank top for her to wear to bed. Once she removed her sweat shirt and shirt that's when I saw the massive yellowing bruises going down her body. They looked to be old but I still gasped.

"Julie what are those bruises from?!" I had no idea what to do. I was starting to get very concerned for her safety. What was going on in that house!

"There's more." Was all Julie said before unbuckling her pants and revealing more and more bruises, but these ones were a horrible purple and black color. I could make out hand prints and saw that they made a trail to somewhere that had me even more concerned. I had to ask even though I was pretty certain I knew the answer.

I looked at Julie who was crying silently. "Baby, did Ron do this to you?" She nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Did he at all, in anyway, touch you inappropriately?" That's when she fell to her knees and it all came out.

"Whenever my mom would be out with friends and I did something I wasn't supposed to I would get hit. That began to escalate more and more. After the hitting came the touching until tonight when I told him I came to see you guys on my way home from a friend's house. My mom is away on a business trip and my little siblings were at a birthday party so it was just Ron and I at the house when I got home. When I told him he forced himself on me and he was so strong I couldn't do anything." She was crying hysterically. I pulled her into my lap as I sat on the floor with her, my tears streaming down my face. "When it was over I packed my bags and drove to Rangeman in Miami. The guys there got ahold of a plane ticket for me to get home since you and the family took the private jet home a few hours earlier. I don't see why it's so bad that I want to get to know my daddy. I know he wasn't there for me when I needed him most but now I need him just as much and I know he can protect me." I kissed this little girls head and helped her get changed.

"Your daddy and I will always protect you Julie. Never ever forget that." She smirked and I watched as she laid down on top of the covers. I couldn't keep myself together in front of Carlos.

He knew something was terribly wrong as soon as I walked into the room. When he asked what I found out I had no words to describe what was revealed to me. I took his hand and led him into the bedroom for him to see for himself. I asked if he could see what I saw but knew he probably could in the terrible lighting. When he flipped on the lamp and realized what he was looking at I knew exactly what he was asking me with his piercing black eyes. All I could do was nod. Carlos flew out of the room and I heard screaming in Spanish and things smashing. Carlos was not one to lose his temper, ever. His problems were always solved in gym sparring with the guys. God have mercy on Ron soul if Carlos gets ahold of him.

* * *

What are your thoughts so far? :) or :( or :/

Please Read and Review! they make me very happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer still applies

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Steph's POV

I watched in horror as the love of my life went into a rage I have never seen him in. I knew Carlos was a lethal and loyal person but to witness both is intense and I had no idea what action to take. I knew for certain he has no conscience thought of what he is doing. I wanted to stop him myself but no way did I have the strength to restrain Carlos. He would never hurt me on purpose but this rage was dangerous.

I watched as Carlos took dishes and threw them, flipped the couch over, and mumbled in Spanish furiously. With no idea how to prevent him from doing any further damage to the apartment I grabbed my phone and called Tank.

"Yo"

"We have a situation that I really can't explain right now but I need your help." I said flinching as I heard something shatter behind me.

"What is going on up there? Is that Ranger? I'm coming up there right now." Tank said hanging up. If anyone can get Carlos to calm down it's Tank.

Within a minute Tank came flying into the apartment and nodded at me silently making sure I was ok. When I nodded back I saw him slowly approach Carlos. Tank went behind Carlos and wrapped him in a bear hug with Carlos struggling against him. I looked on worried Tank might get hurt.

"Come on Ricardo you need to recollect yourself before you end up hurting yourself or even worse Stephanie." Tank said trying to make it to the door. Carlos still had that fire of rage in his eyes and I knew the man I loved was somewhere in there.

I watched as the door closed behind the two men and made my way into the bedroom. Today has been exhausting!

Carlos' POV

All I remember is seeing black after hearing the news about my daughter and what she has encountered. I could hear smashing ringing in my ears through the darkness and feeling the tension ease but only for a split second. When I get my hands on that man he will beg me for death and only when I tear him to shreds will I deliver him right to hells gates.

This tragic made me realize how shitty of a father I have been to my own flesh and blood. When I should have been there guiding her and teaching her what wisdom I have acquired I signed my rights over to a man who belittled and abused her. I can't believe how blind I have been!

I felt something restraining me. With this darkness surrounding me I had no idea who was restricting my need to release the beast I constantly fought to conceal. I struggled with this force I was blinded from, wanting to rip whoever it was apart. If I had only paid more attention to the way Julie sounded on the phone while we talked or the context of her emails. I could have prevented my baby from getting hurt by the man she knew as her father. Julie was from my loins and will stay under my protection from now on. God forbid my daughter from ever setting foot next to that man again. Should Stephanie and I ever reproduce I swear on my Abuela's life I would do anything to protect that child with my last breath because I had seemed to fail my daughter as it was.

That's when the darkness started to clear and I could finally gain control. I thought of my babe and the beast inside seemed to be tamed back into its cage. Realization dawned on me, I could have hurt her. Stephanie had never seen me lose control and I had hoped to god she would never have to see that side of me.

I looked at my surroundings and saw that I had somehow ended up in the gym restrained to the pull up bar with handcuffs with a pissed off Tank staring at me.

"Welcome back, boss."

* * *

Please R&R... i love reviews and any ideas or suggestions:)


End file.
